Las cosas que no podía negarte
by Julietinlove19
Summary: Conocía a Sakura desde la primaria, había sido mi mejor amiga desde que tenía memoria y ella era la única persona a la que jamás podía negarle nada. ¿Qué podía hacer si estaba enamorada de mi hermano? ¿Podía permitirle ser feliz y quedarme cerca solo viéndola ser feliz? ¿No quería ser yo la causa de su felicidad?
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola! Soy Juliet y este es mi primer fic, espero puedan disfrutarlo.

Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

><p><strong>Las cosas que no podía negarte<strong>

Largos cabellos rosados enmarañados se vislumbraban en la sábana blanca, éstos provenían de aquel cuerpo cubierto.

-Sasuke, apaga la luz, tengo sueño.-emitió el cuerpo apenas moviéndose para refugiarse bajo la sábana.

-No es mi culpa que haya amanecido cielo-respondió con ternura.

-La cabeza me duele, déjame dormir solo un poco más.-pidió

Un suspiro fue todo lo que se escuchó en la habitación, la pelirrosa no tardó en sucumbir en el sueño y Sasuke prefirió darse una ducha. Recordó todos los acontecimientos de la noche pasada:

**-Sasuke's Flashback- **

Sakura ya se había tardado mucho, sé que las mujeres tienen un ritual con eso de lucir perfectas para salir a pasarlo bien, pero, ¿cuándo se daría cuenta que se veía condenadamente bien incluso si no usaba nada de maquillaje?

-Sasuke, prometo que pronto saldré-escuché su voz desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-Lo que sigas Sak, lo que digas-repetí por quinta vez en la noche.

Finalmente abrió la puerta y pude ver lo que le había tardado tanto, se había vestido con una falda negra corta, al menos no lo suficiente como para necesitar ser su guardaespaldas toda la noche, pero sí para mirar mal a cualquier condenado que se quedara mucho tiempo apreciando su hermosa piel. Tenía una blusa blanca, con un escote normal que realzaba su cabello rosa. Se la veía demasiado bien.

-¿Qué tal estoy?-preguntó

-Luces genial- _como para pecar-_vamos, llegaremos tarde.

-Espero que Itachi piense lo mismo-suspiró.

Asentí mientras bajábamos las escaleras, Sakura llevaba casi un año intentando ligar con mi hermano y como mejor amigo que soy siempre tengo el pésimo privilegio de escuchar sus ensoñaciones. Itachi está en la universidad por lo que pocas veces está en la ciudad realmente y eso es lo que ha retrasado que mi hermano y el amor de mi vida disfruten de tiempo de calidad juntos, una parte de mí también sospecha que Itachi adivinó mis sentimientos hacia ella y eso lo detiene, sea lo que sea, mientras se mantenga lejos por mí mejor.

-Hinata me mandó un texto que llegó con Naruto-me avisó mientras acomodaba su cabello mientras bajábamos del coche.

-¿Cómo se siente con él?-ninguna chica antes había vuelto loco a Naruto y aunque él fuera un completo caso perdido, incluso yo debía admitir que ella le hacía bien.

-Es feliz, realmente lo está-me mostró esa sonrisa que paralizaba mi corazón por segundos-creo que les envidio un poco.

-Yo también-asentí mientras colocaba mi mano en su espalda y entrábamos a la atestada discoteca.

Tan pronto como entramos nos encontramos con Naruto y Hinata, ellas se abrazaron como si no se hubieran visto en días cuando lo probable es que fueran solo unas horas. Naruto y yo nos limitamos a cruzar miradas como saludo.

-Buscaremos a las chicas-me avisó mientras se separaban e iban a la barra.

No pude evitar seguirla con la mirada para asegurarme que ningún tipo pasado de copas se acercara a ellas y llegaran a salvo hasta donde Temari e Ino.

-¿Nunca vas a decírselo?-preguntó el tema y, por supuesto, sabía de lo que hablaba.

-No es tu problema, no te entrometas.

Naruto era a la única persona a la que se lo había comentado. Sakura, él y yo habíamos sido amigos desde la primaria y aunque él era realmente tonto y nunca se había dado cuenta de lo posesivo que era con ella, aún así era mi mejor amigo y era al único al que recurría cuando sentía que volvería loco. Ella me volvía loco.

-Lo que digas, pero quedarte solo observándola por siempre no parece la mejor de las estrategias-escucharle decir eso dolió, a veces Naruto podía dar justo en la llaga.

-Vamos a la barra, Hinata podrá nunca beber hasta emborracharse, pero ya sabes cómo es Sakura-me limité a decir como respuesta.

Naruto no dijo nada más y apenas llegó a la barra saludó al resto de las chicas y a Gaara que abrazaba a Temari posesivamente. Yo solo les di una media sonrisa, no era tan cariñoso como ellos.

-¿Cuántas?-pregunté a Sakura al oído cuando vi sus mejillas rosadas del alcohol.

Ella solo sonrío suavemente, como si quisiera ocultarlo de mí. Ella nunca podría ocultarme nada. Sakura y el alcohol guardaban una relación particular, ella no era de esas chicas que vivía para beber y pasaba sus días de adolescencia borracha, pero si de celebrar entre amigos se trataba, ella definitivamente bebía como si no hubiera un mañana.

-¿Cuántas?-volví a preguntar.

-Ocho-respondió alvergonzada. ¿La dejaba por diez minutos y ella ya había comenzado con su maratón personal de "cuánto puedo beber"?

No quería dañarle la noche, así que la dejé continuar bebiendo y riendo con las chicas. Yo era su mejor amigo, no su padre.

Tomó de la mano a Ino quién era la celebrada de la noche, ella había terminado su compromiso hace poco porque lo había encontrado con alguien más, por supuesto, nosotros nos habíamos encargado de poner al tipo en su sitio y él había huido a Francia en la menor oportunidad. Sakura me juró que Ino nunca amó a la basura en cuestión y que de alguna u otra forma estaba feliz de que el compromiso se cancelara, una desgracia con suerte, por así decirlo.

Empezaron a bailar en medio de la pista sensualmente, los hombres las veían con hambre y ya que no podía cegarlos a todos, preferible que ninguno intentara acercarse lo suficiente o moriría en mis manos. Los cabellos rosados y rubios se juntaban en una danza sensual que haría a cualquier hombre desear estar entre ellas, pero yo no dejaría que pasara, nunca.

-¿No vienes?-preguntó Gaara cuando él y Naruto llevaban a sus chicas a la pista.

-No, acabo de pedirme algo-señalé el whisky a mi derecha.

Asintió y se fueron en el preciso instante en que una rubia se me acercó. La había visto apenas llegamos a la barra, no había dejado de mirarme en ningún momento y era sexy en su vestido negro transparente en ciertos lados, ahora que estaba más cerca podía ver el encaje de su tanga.

-¿Solo?-_como si no me hubiera visto en toda la noche._

-Con amigos-señalé con mi vaso hacia la dirección donde ellos bailaban.

Ahora que ellos estaban con las chicas, era seguro que las cuidarían y no dejarían que nadie se propasara.

-La verdad te vi desde que llegaste-se sinceró mientras cambiaba una pierna sobre la otra en la silla.

-¿En serio?-le di la mejor de mis sonrisas, quizás también podría divertirme un poco esta noche.

-¿Quieres ir a otro lado donde no haya tanto ruido?-me lanzó una sonrisa sexy-mi apartamento está a dos cuadras.

La verdad me hubiera gustado, pero yo tenía que llevar a Sakura sana y salva. Ninguna cosa, _ni siquiera el buen sexo_, estaba por encima de Sakura.

Estaba a punto de negarme a su invitación cuando vi a Itachi entrar a la discoteca e ir directamente hacia las chicas. Sakura se separó inmediatamente y bajo el efecto desinhibidor del alcohol se estrechó con Itachi en un baile sensual. Era demasiado para mí.

-¿Vienes?- la rubia me recordó que seguí ahí, interesada en mí.

-Se me ocurre una idea mejor-necesitaba desahogarme pronto de la imagen mental de Sakura bailando con otro hombre.

Esta era la discoteca favorita de Ino, así que regularme veníamos aquí y conocía bastante bien el lugar. Había un baño en la sala de atrás del que pocos sabían y por lo general estaba desocupado. Tomé la mano de la rubia y la llevé conmigo.

-Pareces enojado-me dijo cuando abrí la puerta del baño. _Bingo, vacío._

-Digamos que vi algo que no quería ver-me permití decir, nunca más la vería.

-Puedo hacerte olvidar-prometió mientras desabotonaba mi camisa y yo apretaba sus piernas contra las mías.

-Solo tengo relaciones de una noche-admití, no quería encariñar a nadie con falsas promesas. No era mi estilo.

-Entonces hagamos que esta noche valga la pena-sonrió y se agachó mientras terminaba de bajar mi bóxer.

Abrió su boca en un movimiento sensual y adentró mi miembro lentamente. Yo estaba encendido desde que Sakura fue a la pista de baile y necesitaba esa atención. _No pienses en Sakura._

La rubia era realmente buena en ello, metía y sacaba mi miembro satisfactoriamente, mientras yo agarraba su cabello sin necesidad de ajustarla a un ritmo, ella era realmente buena.

-Voy a venirme pronto-la detuve después de un rato y saqué el condón de su envoltura.

-Te quiero dentro-me besó el cuello mientras le quitaba las bragas.

-Será duro- le advertí, solo quería desahogarme pronto.

-Mi favorito-sonrió mientras la tomaba a horcajadas en mí y la penetraba inmediatamente.

Ella por supuesto ya estaba lista para mí, después de venirme por primera vez y escucharla venir me sentía mejor. Me miró con complicidad mientras nos acomodábamos nuestras ropas y solo salimos del lugar sin despedirnos si quiera.

Para cuando regresé los chicos ya estaban en la barra de nuevo riendo fuertemente producto del alcohol.

-Sasuke, con que sí estabas aquí.- me saludó Itachi mientras su brazo continuaba en la espalda de Sakura.

Me alegraba haberme desahogado hace poco.

-¿Dónde estabas?- preguntó Naruto curioso

-Salí por un poco de aire-mentí.

Sakura se soltó del pseudo-abrazo de Itachi y regreso a mi lado. _Mejor_

-La verdad es que solo vine a saludar, quedó con amigos en un lugar cerca de aquí y esperaba por ti- se despidió Itachi- fue bueno verte hermano.

-Lo mismo digo-asentí. _Siempre y cuando no estés pegado a ella_- fue bueno verte.

Al poco rato de que se fuera continuamos bebiendo, Sakura por supuesto no había parado pero aún se encontraba en pie.

Dos horas, cinco rodas de baile más y unos cuando tragos y Sakura ya tenía pinta de necesitar ir a casa.

-Creo que debo llevármelo-les avisé y todos asintieron. Nadie nunca juzgaba mis decisiones cuando de Sakura se trataba.

La subí al coche y coloqué el cinturón de seguridad, ella aprovechó para cerrar los ojos momentáneamente.

-¿A dónde vamos?-me preguntó aún con los ojos cerrados.

-A tu apartamento-le avisé.

-Hinata dijo que se quedaría con Naruto esta noche, no quiero estar sola-respondió y abrió los ojos ante lo que me había confesado- ellos, oh, diablos, no debí decirlo.

-Naruto también es mi mejor amigo-me apresuré a decir-tranquila, ya lo sabía.

La tranquilidad regresó a su rostro rápidamente.

-Si Hinata lo sabe se morirá de vergüenza, no le digas que lo sabes- me pidió mirándome condescendientemente.

-Soy bueno guardando secretos- _y buenos secretos.-_ ¿Quieres que te lleve a la casa mayor?

-No- respondió inmediatamente- están solo las sirvientas y no quiero que me vean en semejante estado, ellas no le contarían a mi padre pero tampoco quiero dar in espectáculo- ¿Crees que pueda quedarme contigo?

-Mi lugar es tu lugar- aseguré mientras viraba en U y regresaba hacia mi apartamento.

Apenas llegamos le presté mi ropa y entró a darse una ducha, yo esperé a que saliera e hice lo mismo. Para cuando salí, ella parecía interesada en mi cocina.

-¿Tienes hambre?-pregunté- puedo hacerte algo.

-No, en realidad buscaba algo de alcohol.

Ella estaba dando vueltas por mi cocina con mi ropa, si seguía así tendría que tomar otra ducha. _Y esta vez sería helada._

-Creí que habías bebido suficiente pro hoy-aseguré.

-Pero tú no bebiste nada-encontró la despensa de bebidas-siempre estás cuidándome y trayéndome a salvo que nunca bebes realmente. Vamos a disfrutar un rato.

Asentí, yo no podía negarle nada.

Comenzamos con una botella de vodka y me permití beber, no lo suficiente para soltar verdades pero sí para disfrutar con ella tal como me lo había pedido.

-¿La pasaste bien con Itachi? –_Eres un jodido masoquista_.

-Sí, fue bueno verlo después de un tiempo- sonrío y algo me atravesó. _Es tu culpa por preguntar._

-Eso es bueno-dije mientras abría una botella de whisky, necesitaba algo más fuerte.

-¿Y tú?-preguntó-¿conociste a alguien interesante?

-Algo así- _tenía una experta boca_-

-Hace mucho que no sales con nadie- _solo cosas de una noche, pero tú no lo sabes._

-Tú tampoco- y esperaba que continuara así hasta que mi corazón se calmara un poco.

-No soy boba Sasuke- _ella no podía saber, ¿o sí?_- si es por mí_…-¿Ella lo sabía?-_no tienes que cuidarme siempre solo porque seas mi mejor amigo, yo también quiero verte feliz_. No lo sabía, era aliviante._

-Cuidarte no es un trabajo obligatorio-mi ritmo se tranquilizó cuando supe que no sospechaba- es una necesidad. Necesito que estés bien.

Ok, debía dejar de tomar o terminaría confesando cosas de las cuales me arrepentiría.

-Entonces terminarás quedándote conmigo por siempre- _yo podría cariño, si me dejaras_- no te hagas eso, también mereces ser feliz.

Soy feliz contigo, eso era lo que quería decir.

-Yo también espero algo especial, algún día lo encontraré- _aunque sé que lo tengo justo a mi lado. _

-Me malacostumbras Sasuke- se sirvió otro vaso.

-Así está bien, un día vas a casarte- _quisiera que fuera conmigo_- y yo estaré ahí- _mientras me muero por dentro por no ser yo_- seré el padrino de tus hijos- _porque no puedo ser el padre de ellos_- y seré feliz de estar siempre cerca- _mientras muero por dentro._

Abrí una botella de ron, diablos, pensar en el futuro era demasiado.

-Eso fue muy hermoso Sasuke- Sakura empezó a llorar- te amo.

- También te amo- _sinceramente lo hago_- ven- dije cargándola en mis brazos- es hora que duermas.

La dejé sobre mi cama y ella estiró su mano para que me quedara ahí con ella. Dormir a su lado era demasiado para mí, además debía recoger el tiradero que era el piso de mi sala, pero yo no podía negarle nada, no a ella. Así que me recosté a su lado y la abrigué con las sábanas.

Ella se acurrucó en mi pecho y se quedó rápidamente dormida.

-Yo también te amo pequeña.

**-Fin del flashback-**

* * *

><p>Espero les gustara, escribiré apenas pueda, de lo contrario, el próximo domingo estará el próximo capítulo. :D<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, aquí está el nuevo capítulo, espero sea de su agrado. Lamento no subirlo ayer y me disculpo por ello. Si desean, dejen algún comentario de qué les gustaría que sucediera. :)

* * *

><p>Capítulo 2<p>

Después de cambiarme y hacer unos huevos revueltos para Sakura decidí que ya era hora de que la despertara. Era eso o nunca llegaríamos a clases.

-Sak, en serio, ya es hora- pedí amablemente. Sakura siempre había odiado que la despertaran con gritos o cosas por el estilo.

-Solo un poco más-volvió a acomodar su cabello en la almohada-ya es horrible que tengamos que ir a clases los sábados, un poco más, por favor.

Odiaba no poder negarle nada. Tomé mis llaves y conduje a su apartamento, normalmente había ropa de ella en mi casa pero la había enviado toda a la lavandería y aún no regresaba. Abrí con la llave de repuesto que siempre tenía y entré a su habitación buscando su uniforme.

Sakura nunca había sido una persona ordenada, diablos, la amaba, pero realmente era un reto personal encontrar su ropa. Una ayudante podría ser precisa en su situación pero ella se negaba rotundamente, y no la culpaba, la mayor parte de nuestras vidas habíamos sido controlados, si ella quería dejar toda su ropa por cada espacio vacío en su habitación yo no la culparía.

Diez minutos después al fin había encontrado sus zapatos favoritos, uno estaba estratégicamente bajo su cama y el otro en el baño. Esta chica iba a matarme. Me pregunto si el ordenado Itachi soportaría esto, _vamos, tú la soportas, tú incluso la amas._

Abrí rápidamente sus cajones de ropa interior, necesitaba regresar pronto a mi apartamento o no llegaríamos a tiempo ni aunque mi deportivo pudiera volar. Un conjunto de lencería negra llamó mi atención, no es que siempre me fijara en su ropa, pero realmente ese par de prendas debían ser nuevas. Eran de encajes, realmente sensuales. ¿_Para quién quiere estar sexy?_

La idea de Itachi en una cama disfrutando de Sakura con esas exquisitas prendas casi me provoca naúseas. Cerré el cajón y regresé por donde había entrado.

En mi apartamento Sakura me esperaba en la mesa, desayunando con mi toalla de baño aún en su cuerpo. _Ni siquiera te ve como un hombre para sentir vergüenza Sasuke._

-Gracias por todo-me dio un beso en la mejilla mientras tomaba su ropa y regresaba al cuarto de baño- eres el mejor.

_El mejor amigo, por supuesto. _

Sé lo que deben estar pensando, el idiota de Sasuke, quién nunca se ha detenido en mirar con broma a los actos de amor de Naruto por Hinata, ese mismo Sasuke parecía un completo estúpido estando tanto tiempo cerca de una mujer a quien no podía follársela. _Pero bien que quisieras Sasuke. _

-Vamos-se apresuró Sakura cuando al fin fue consciente de lo tarde que podíamos llegar si no salíamos en ese preciso instante.

Déjenme contarles acerca de nuestra academia privada, o nuestro internado del pulgatorio como nos gusta llamarlo, somos ricos, realmente ricos, al menos la mayoría porque hay estudiantes becados también. Y no, no hay la típica escala social reinando en el lugar, a nadie le importa lo suficiente. En Konoha Academy las cosas son realmente simples, tenemos nuestros propios dormitorios personales y vivimos en ellos de lunes a viernes, día en que tenemos la libertad para quedarnos o irnos a nuestras vidas fuera de ese lugar, pero el sábado tendríamos que estar de vuelta. Quisiéramos o no. El domingo era el día supuestamente destinado para estar con nuestras familias, aunque dudaba que realmente alguien hiciera eso.

Nuestros padres tenían una sola razón para enviarnos a la academia y eso era mantenernos ocupados aprendiendo idiomas, deportes y materias empresariales mientras ellos construían sus cimas monetarias que futuramente nos encargarían. Si algo era cierto, era que aquí tu cerebro importaba, no importaba cuán rico fueras, necesitabas esa masa gris trabajando si querías reconocimiento en la academia. No es que estudiar nos gustara mucho, pero ganar era el agua que calmaba nuestra sed, eso y lo divertido que podía ser las noches clandestinas en una academia privada mixta.

_Y vaya que yo disfrutaba de eso._

Apenas entré al curso divisé a Karin ensoñando en su asiento, probablemente con mi hermano. Las mujeres tenían un problema real con él. _¿Envidia Sasuke?_

_-_¿Cinco?- saludó apenas nos vimos.

-Cinco-respondí con una media sonrisa.

Vale, ya les había contado que Sakura es mi mejor amiga y la amo, pero con Karin también compartimos una clase de amistad especial. _Sexual, una buena amistad sexual._ A pesar de que soy un hombre de una sola noche, Karin y yo disfrutábamos del buen sexo sin sentimientos y de vez en cuando podíamos compartir nuestros pensamientos con la confianza de que los llevaríamos a la tumba. Nadie podía decir que eso no era una amistad. _Quizás Sakura_.

Después de una larga jornada de clases, la cual Sakura esquivó olímpicamente al poder dormir en todas las clases sin que ningún maestro la descubriera, al fin podíamos tomarnos el resto del día para nosotros.

-Sasuke-me dijo Naruto con más seriedad de la que hacía acopio normalmente-¿La persona que le gusta a Sakura es Rock Lee?

Obviamente notó como la idea me sorprendió y se arrepintió de haberme preguntado. Probablemente los acababa de ver, así que regresé tras sus pasos y ahí los vi: Rock Lee se empeñaba en olvidar el espacio personal y no dejaba de intentar hablar en el oído de Sakura. Ella reía, no entendí si le estaba contando el mejor chiste del mundo, pero ella realmente estaba riendo mucho. No dejé que me viera, no tenía ganas de escuchar cómo le parecía interesante él o ninguna estupidez que se le pareciera.

-Sasuke-dijo Naruto a mi espalda.

-Ahora no-avisé dando la vuelta y regresé a mi habitación que era al sitio al que planeé ir desde el principio.

Apenas quité su blusa vislumbré sus grandes senos en lencería negra y mi cara hizo una mueca desaprobatoria.

-Creí que eran tus favoritas- lo eran, hasta que vi las piezas entre la ropa de Sakura y ya no podía imaginarlas en alguien que no fuera ella.

-Nunca más-repetí mientras se las quitaba y las lanzaba al otro lado de mi habitación.

A Karin no le molestó, si sospechaba las razones de que de un día a otro odiara la lencería negra, no planeaba mencionarlo. Ella era así, se callaba cuando tenía que hacerlo y compartíamos opiniones profundas cuando era necesario. Esa era la razón por la que nuestra amistad sexual se mantenía.

Me lancé con ella aún besándonos en la cama, ella no perdió el tiempo y quitó mi camisa. Yo hice lo mismo con su falda. Karin tenía unas largas y bien cuidadas piernas, por supuesto, ella lo sabía. Me rodeó con ellas para impulsarse y trepar sobre mí. Con su sostén lejos de la ecuación sus senos esperaban mi atención, los lamí y los mordí hasta que ambos nos saciamos.

-Alguien quiere salir-dijo Karin sonriente mientras bajaba el cierre de mi pantalón y sacaba mi miembro erecto del bóxer.

Sonreí entrecortadamente y ella se acerco sin timidez alguna y lo metió a su boca. Nunca le preguntaría dónde aprendió su técnica, tampoco es que me interesara saberlo, pero ella era realmente buena en ello. No podía esperar más, necesitaba descargarme en ella.

-No más- le dije y la volteé para acceder más profundamente desde atrás. Puse mi condón apurado.

Ella estaba demasiado lista y su gemido con mi nombre salía cada vez que entraba en ella.

Lo hicimos dos veces más, sé que ella apenas había dormido y a la segunda estaba exhausta, pero estaba tan enojado que no me importó y a ella tampoco.

-¿Me contarás que pasó?-preguntó una hora después cuando su energía había regresado y se colocaba su ropa interior.

-No tengo ganas de hablar- respondí sinceramente.

No preguntó más. Cogió mi libro de matemática y me lo enseñó con súplica.

-Está bien-asentí resignado, odiaba explicarle matemática porque realmente era muy lenta con ello, pero se lo debía- me doy una ducha y te explico.

Sonrió agradecida y se acostó en mi cama dispuesta a esperarme.

Planeaba tomar una ducha helada, no para enfriar mi cuerpo pero sí para disipar mi enojo. No soportaba ver a Sakura riendo con otros hombres, en especial si esos hombres estaban claramente atraídos por ella. ¿Qué haría si le empezaba a gustar Rock Lee y salía con él? _No podrías matarlo Sasuke. _Odiaba sentirme así de impotente, Rock Lee besándola, Rock Lee tocándola, Rock Lee haciéndole el amor. _Demasiado para mí._

Aún recordaba su primer beso:

**-Sasuke's Flashback- **

-Sasuke-dijo una tímida Sakura de doce años entrando a mi habitación.

Su comportamiento me sorprendió, Sakura me conocía mejor que nadie y muchas veces se había quedado en mi habitación, no tenía sentido que se portara tímidamente.

-¿Estás bien pequeña?- busqué cualquier signo en su rostro que me diera alguna respuesta.

-Sí-su respuesta me serenó inmediatamente- Subaku me ha invitado a salir.

La idea me sorprendió de repente. Sakura siempre había sido una hermana para mí, pero con el tiempo había descubierto que no era así realmente, yo la quería de una forma especial. Había olvidado que no era el único hombre en la faz de la tierra, y así como yo veía como cambiaba y cada día se podía más hermosa, ellos también podían verlo.

-¿Subaku?-pregunté.

-Sí-sonrió una vez más-de mi clase de inglés, es un chico bastante divertido.

Fue la primera vez que sentí que una daga imaginaria me atravesaba, quería tanto a Sakura que había olvidado que ella podía querer a alguien más. ¿Cómo había sido tan tonto?

-¿Te gusta?-pregunté cuando realmente no quería saber la respuesta.

-Creo que sí-

Fingí una sonrisa de condescendencia, por dentro en cambio algo se rompió. No entendía que sentimiento era el que se formaba en mi interior y ahora precisamente no quería averiguarlo.

Había estado junto a Sakura y el tonto de Naruto por casi ocho años, lo sabía prácticamente todo de ella, pero había olvidado precisamente el cómo se sentía hacia los hombres. Naruto iba detrás de cualquier cosa que llevara falda y para él Sakura también era sagrada, por ello él nunca había sido una preocupación para mí. ¿Cómo había olvidado los miles de hombres en el planeta? _Estúpido. _

-¿Y sabes besar?-pregunté arrogantemente. Si la suerte estaba de mi lado, sería el primero en besar a Sakura y si mi suerte era la doble de buena, mataría al tal Subaku para que nunca tuviera que besarla.

-Por eso te estaba buscando-la timidez regresó a su voz y sus mejillas pronto se enrojecieron- nunca he besado a nadie.

_Tú tampoco Sasuke, pero ella no debe saberlo._

-¿Quieres que te bese?-pregunté intentando que mi voz no sonara insegura.

Me miró a los ojos con esa confianza que ella solo podía brindarme y asintió sonriente. No había besado a nadie en mi vida y esperaba no terminarle dando el peor recuerdo en la suya, pero si ella quería que la besara, hasta el propio diablo podía tratar de impedírmelo y no lo conseguiría.

Ella no dejó de mirarme y solo cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca los cerró, me acerqué lentamente porque quería disfrutar el efímero momento. Nunca había observado mucho los labios de las mujeres, una de las razones era porque me fijaba normalmente en los ojos, pero definitivamente observaba cada detalle de Sakura cada vez que me hablaba y ahora probaría esos labios.

Mis labios rozaron lentamente los de ella y la comisura de sus labios se elevaron en una sonrisa, lo que me permitió saborearlos. Sabían divinos. _Ella es una diosa_. No tengo idea cuánto duró el beso, dejé de pensarlo en el momento en que podía tenerla más cerca de lo que no la había tenido nunca. Tuvimos que separarnos cuando el aire nos falto. _Estúpido aire._

Su cara estaba completamente roja, sus mejillas parecían arder y de alguna forma inexplicable sus ojos brillaban como llamas. No dejó de mirarme.

Se suponía que iba a mantener mi postura de niño arrogante, pero era yo el que tampoco dejaba de verla.

-Gracias Sasuke-sonrió una vez más

No le dije nada y solo asentí, por un instante tuve miedo de que si abría la boca terminaría diciéndole que me gustaba y que no quería que saliera con nadie, que no quería que besara a nadie más.

**-Fin del flashback-**

-¿Qué hubiera pasado si se lo hubiera dicho?-pensé en voz alta

-¿Decir qué?-me miró Karin aburrida desde mi cama-pensé que te habías dormido en el baño.

-¿Cómo fue tu primer beso?-mi pregunta le sorprendió pero se compuso de inmediato.

-Tenía 11 años y a mi vecino le pareció divertido robarme mi primer beso, fue asqueroso-dijo frunciendo el ceño al mismo tiempo que su boca se curvaba en una mueca- intentó meter su lengua, pero era inexperto también porque no le salió. Pésimo recuerdo. ¿Y el tuyo?

-El mejor beso del mundo-sonreí completamente

-Tuvo que serlo- dijo-acabas de lanzarme esa sonrisa que pondría a las mujeres en celo a matarse por llevarte el resto de sus vidas.

No pude no reír. Le enseñé matemáticas hasta que se fue excusándose de que su cerebro explotaría si realizaba un cálculo más.

Aquella noche soñé con mi primer beso, pero esta vez antes de irse ella me besaba de vuelta.

* * *

><p>Los leo el próximo sábado, espero que antes :)<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Sakura bailaba sensualmente. Nunca la había visto tomar ni una clase de baile, ella era más de las de hacer deportes, sin embargo, al verla moverse como se movía, cualquiera diría que lo llevaba en la sangre.

Me miró con esas piedras jades que tiene por ojos y guiñó uno de ellos hacia mí. Deslizó sensualmente el top negro fuera de ella, dejando ver ese sostén rojo pasión que había descubierto hace días en su cajón. Movió sus caderas lentamente mientras el short plateado tomaba el mismo camino que el top. La tanga le quedaba demasiado bien, en esas largas y torneadas piernas, definitivamente realzaban las nalgas que mis manos se morían por tocar.

Lanzó un largo suspiro excitante mientras quitaba los tacos altos de sus pies, todo sin dejar de verme. Sonrió, sabía que me tenía en su poder.

La música parecía guiar sus movimientos y no al revés como suele pasar, jugó con las tiras de su sostén solo para excitarme más, _como si fuera posible_. Finalmente terminó con mi tortura temporal y lo desabrochó permitiéndome observar esos blancos pechos y en la cima sus pezones rosados y presos de la excitación también.

Se acercó lentamente y tocó mi mejilla, me miró aprobatoriamente para que la tocara. Tomé su mejilla también y la acerqué más a mí.

Entonces la alarma sonó.

Diablos, yo debía dejar de tener esa clase de sueños con Sakura, ella es mi mejor amiga y aunque esté enamorado de ella sigue siendo de alguna forma inapropiado. Me sentía un poco sudoroso y obviamente una parte de mí llevaba mucho más tiempo que yo despierto. Si Sakura me encontrara así, sabiendo que mis erecciones matutinas eran por su causa, ¿qué diría? _Nada bueno, por supuesto. _

Me levanté cansado, últimamente no podía dormir. ¿_Alguna vez en tu vida dormiste bien Sasuke?_ Era viernes y probablemente las chicas ya tendrían algo planeado, así que tampoco podría dormir tanto. Suspiré y tomé una ducha fría, no quería seguir pensando en Sakura desnuda y menos aún masturbarme pensando en eso. _Yo sé que en el fondo lo quieres. _

Cuando llegué al salón de clase, Sakura ya estaba adormilada sobre su asiento al lado de Hinata, cualquier pensaría que era una vaga que solo se la pasaba durmiendo, pero lo cierto era que su cerebro funcionaba mejor de madrugada y ella casi no dormía por llenar su cabeza de la mayor cantidad de conocimientos que pudiera.

Medio entreabrió sus ojos y me vio, me dedicó una sonrisa sincera y los volvió a cerrar. A veces pensaba que ella sentía mi presencia. _No desees más de lo que tienes Sasuke._

-¿Hoy?- me sonrió Karin cuando me vio

-Otro día- su rostro se mostró asombrado por un segundo y pronto recompuso su expresión a una más amable.

-Como prefieras-asintió.

Me senté al lado de Naruto quién también parecía dormir y esperé a que las clases comenzaran. El celular vibró justo cuando el profesor Kakashi entró al curso.

**Papá irá la próxima semana a la ciudad. –Itachi**

Habían pasado al menos 15 meses desde la última vez que vi a mi padre. Estaba con su prostituta de la temporada y había ido a casa solo por unos documentos. No me saludó y abrazando de lado a la bella mujer solo me dio una corta mirada.

-No me hagas quedar mal- dijo a manera de despedida.

Al mes de eso me compré un apartamento, Itachi se iba a la universidad y la casa iba a estar demasiado sola. Siempre estaban las mucamas por todos lados, pero incluso así, no había una pizca de vida en el lugar.

-Hey, Sasuke- dijo Naruto sacándome de mis pensamientos para que atendiera a clase.

-Ya estudié eso- le dije y volvió a poner atención.

Mi celular vibró de nuevo.

**Reunión en casa de Temari, ¿te apuntas? –Sak**

Le respondí con un ok, y ella me envió una cara feliz en respuesta. Sabía que alguna de ellas terminaría haciendo planes para todos.

-¿Las paso recogiendo?- pregunté cuando salimos de clase de Kakashi.

-No es necesario, Naruto nos recogerá- Hinata y ella vivían juntas.

Asentí y fuimos a nuestra siguiente clase. Seguía pensando por qué Itachi me había avisado que mi padre vendría, lo más probable es que él le pidiera que me avisara, pero las razones eran lo que me preocupaban. Mi relación con mi padre era neutra, desde pequeños Itachi y yo nos habíamos acostumbrado a no hacer preguntas cuyas respuestas no necesitáramos saber o intentar negarnos a sus peticiones, en compensación nuestro padre tampoco se metía en nuestras vidas. Teníamos la misma clase de asociación que tenía él con sus empleados, la diferencia era que al final uno de nosotros terminaría heredando, o probablemente los dos. Mi padre tenía una gran cadena de abogados, era el mejor; probablemente por ello Itachi está estudiando jurisprudencia como él. Sin embargo cuando le hacían entrevistas a mi padre y le preguntaban si su primogénito heredaría todo, él siempre informaba que sus dos hijos se quedarían con todo. ¿Mi padre quería que lucháramos por la herencia? Ni siquiera Itachi y yo lo sabíamos.

Mi madre al morir nos había dejado su herencia a Itachi y a mí, por ello cuando se divorció de nuestro padre ninguno de ellos discutió por el dinero. A él no le interesaba el dinero de mamá, a ella no le interesaba el de él; ellos solo habían dejado de quererse y pacíficamente habían renunciado a compartir bienes juntos, excepto a sus hijos, por supuesto. Así que teníamos la herencia de nuestra madre equitativamente dividida entre Itachi y yo, incluso si mi padre nos desheredaba, estaríamos bien; al final el dinero de él así como no lo necesitó mi madre, no lo necesitábamos nosotros. Mamá había muerto hace tres años cuando el cáncer de páncreas en pocos meses la consumió, sin embargo y a pesar del gran dolor que debía sentir ella nunca había dejado de sonreírnos.

Pensando en la sonrisa de mi madre me quedé dormido.

Mi celular sonó por tercera vez y a pesar de que solo estaba a metro y medio de mí, no quería levantarme y contestarlo. Sabía que no era Sakura porque ella tenía su tono personalizado, así que no me interesaba levantarme por nadie más, aún estaba recordando mi sueño en el cual mamá me abrazaba y me decía cuánto me amaba. Ella siempre estaba orgullosa de nosotros, no importa qué hiciéramos.

Miré el reloj, casi media noche, probablemente era la razón por la que me llamaban. El tono de Sakura finalmente se hizo presente.

-¿Sak?- contesté

-Sasuke, los chicos empezaban a preocuparse- de fondo se escuchaba a Gaara y a Naruto pelearse- les dije que probablemente dormías.

Ella me conocía tan bien.

-Algo así- dije mientras abría mi armario- estaré ahí en 15.

-Te esperamos- se despidió y cerró la llamada.

Me di una cucha rápida, me vestí y salí a casa de Temari. Cuando llegué las chicas preparaban cocteles de variados colores y los chicos jugaban con el wii. Las pizzas estaban sobre la mesa y varias gaseosas también.

-¿Ven?- dijo Sakura- les dije que estaba bien, yo sabría si le pasara algo, mi sexto sentido se alertaría.

Sonreí besando su cabello y ella me dio un cóctel que era más azúcar que alcohol.

-¿Qué película vamos a ver?- preguntó Hinata desde la cocina.

-Jupiter asciende o algo así- respondió Naruto a su novia.

Algunos se sentaron en los muebles, Sakura y yo en la alfombra porque ella siempre se recostaba en mis piernas. La película no me gustó en realidad, a las chicas pareció gustarles, pero yo sentía que cada vez que empezaba a entenderla todo cambiaba. Sakura estaba tan callada que bien podría haberse quedado dormida en mis piernas, pero seguía despierta.

Ino propuso jugar algo entre todos, pero ya que algunos eran celosos nadie quiso jugar a la botella, los besos en esos juegos eran casi obligatorios.

-Aguafiestas- dijo Ino.

Temari propuso un juego que tenía hace mucho tiempo su hermana y que la última vez lo había encontrado en su habitación. Se llamaba situación al límite y se trataba de adivinar que escogería la persona que leía la carta en determinada situación.

Pronto todos nos sentamos haciendo un círculo en la alfombra.

-A mí me hubiese gustado mucho-comenzó a leer Temari- a) pintar la Capilla Sixtina, b) Proyectar la Sagrada Familia, c) Dirigir Hamlet, d) Componer "El lago de los cisnes".

Sakura, Hinata y yo acertamos, era bastante obvio, a Temari le encanta Shakespeare, así que ella dirigiría Hamlet.

-Yo mataría por componer el lago de los cisnes- se reprochó Ino al no avanzar.

-Pero es lo que yo quisiera, no tú- se burló Temari.

-Mi turno- dijo Gaara- Mi pareja tienen un diario íntimo que no quiere que nadie lea y encuentro casualmente la llave, yo a) lo abro y lo leo sin que se dé cuenta, b) dejo la llave donde la encontré y no leo nada, c) le devuelvo la llave insinuándole que no deberíamos tener secretos o d) exijo que me deje leer el diario.

Todos acertamos y avanzamos, Gaara siempre dice que en los temas personales de los demás nadie debe meter sus narices, así que fue bastante fácil para todos.

-Sin saber cómo, pierdo mi anillo de casada-empieza Temari- y al día siguiente mi esposo me pregunta por qué no lo llevo, a) le confieso que lo he perdido, b) le digo que lo mandé a reparar, c) miento y digo que me lo robaron en la calle, d) finjo darme cuenta en ese momento.

Todos acertamos de nuevo, Temari es demasiado honesta.

-Mi pareja me cuenta que ha visto un OVNI- lee Hinata- a) le contesto que lo que él diga es cierto, b) le pido que me lleve al sitio, c) le pregunto cuántas copas tomó, d) lo subscribo a una revista científica.

La mayoría responde c, pero estoy seguro que Hinata le diría que la llevara al lugar, así que soy el único que avanza al tener la razón.

-Estoy en la cama por la noche y escucho ruidos como si alguien estuviera robando- dice Naruto- a) me armo de valor y me levanto a ver qué pasa, b)me doy la vuelta y sigo durmiendo, c) llamo a la policía, d) grito pidiendo ayuda.

Hinata, Sakura, Gaara y yo acertamos y avanzamos un paso más en el tablero. Ahora es el turno de Sakura.

-Cuando muero y llego al cielo- ni siquiera por juego quiero pensar en ella muerta- me otorgan la facultad de borrar de la tierra algo con un soplido, a) el desempleo, b) la bomba atómica, c) la droga o d) el cáncer.

Sé su respuesta inmediatamente, los demás aciertan también. Ella me lanza esa mirada de "estoy leyendo tus pensamientos". Sé que cualquiera de mis amigos eliminaría el cáncer del mundo frente a cualquier otra cosa, pero sé que Sakura le duele más que a cualquiera de ellos la pérdida de mi madre porque ella estuvo siempre conmigo y se llevaba demasiado bien con ella. Se quedó conmigo la noche que murió, en el sepelio y cada vez que bebía por su pérdida. Ella había sufrido día tras día conmigo, ella me conocía así de roto y eso la había roto un poco a ella también.

-Mi turno-digo tomando otra carta, quiero que el mal sabor de boca pase pronto para todos, pero a darle un vistazo a mi pregunta me arrepiento al instante-después de un tiempo descubro que me he enamorado perdidamente de mi mejor amiga, entonces a) se lo digo porque la honestidad está ante todo, b) me digo a mí mismo que es ridículo y que los sentimientos son una confusión, c) intento que los sentimientos desaparezcan o d) lo oculto.

Termino de hablar y todos me miran expectantes, en especial Sakura. Entonces espero ansioso sus respuestas.

Y la mía también.

* * *

><p>Lamento haberme tardado más de una semana sin escribir, estuve bastante ocupada con la universidad. Espero les guste, estoy escribiendo el 4 justo ahora. Me alegra leerlos, así que gracias por sus comentarios.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Sé que quería la continuación, gracias a **Vactory** y a **Natyqg** por sus comentarios que me animaron a subir este capítulo. Espero sea de su agrado :D

* * *

><p>Capítulo 4<p>

Naruto fue el primero en lanzarme una mirada paranoica y no lo culpaba, ni siquiera yo sabía cuál sería "la respuesta oficial", porque la correcta definitivamente no podía decirla.

-¿Listos para girar sus respuestas?- dijo Ino

Sakura, Temari , Hinata y Gaara escogieron la opción a "se lo digo porque la honestidad está ante todo", Naruto escoge "me digo a mí mismo que es ridículo y que los sentimientos son una confusión" e Ino escoge "intento que los sentimientos desaparezcan". Nadie dijo la respuesta correcta, pero no tenían por qué saberlo. Naruto avanzó en el tablero con la respuesta oficial que escogí.

-Mi turno-dice Ino y agradecí mentalmente que lo hiciera antes de que cualquiera hiciera un comentario, intenté ni siquiera ver a Sakura- soy la única pasajera en una avioneta. El piloto muere de un infarto, el co-piloto se desmaya al verlo y el piloto automático no funciona, a) intento aterrizar con la ayuda de la torre control, b) intenta reanimar el co-piloto, c) tomo el paracaídas y salto, d) me pongo histérica y me desmayo.

Todos adivinamos y avanzamos.

-¿No quieren beber algo?- dice Naruto levantándose del suelo alfombrado- son casi las tres de la madrugada y lo más que he bebido en un viernes por la noche fue jugo de mango con alcohol.

-Yo lo hice- dice Hinata y rápidamente Naruto se disculpa.

-Yo quiero más de ese-dijo Sakura

-Haré uno especial- advierte Hinata

La bebida que hizo en diez minutos, definitivamente era especial, tenía un ligero sabor a arándanos pero mayormente era una combinación de vodka, whisky, tequila, ron y otras bebidas que no alcancé a distinguir. Era realmente fuerte y al segundo vaso los chicos estaban mareados, incluso yo me sentía mareado.

-Supongo que no te conozco tanto como creí- dijo Sakura cuando se acercó al balcón donde yo estaba tomando aire.

Sabía de lo que hablaba e incluso así fingí no saberlo.

-El juego- dijo con tono obvio mientras me daba otro vaso de la bebida que había preparado Hinata.

-Un par de estos y saltaremos por aquí- señalé los ocho pisos que nos separaban del piso- la lección fue aprendida, no hay que decir nada de las bebidas de Hinata.

-Ni que lo digas- ríe Sakura-

Ella se quedó contemplando la oscuridad y yo me quedé contemplándola a ella. Sus mejillas rosadas por el alcohol y sus labios entreabiertos, como queriendo decir algo.

-¿Has tenido sentimientos confusos y has pensado que es ridículo?- sabía que tarde o temprano lo preguntaría.

-No- dije seriamente, no quería que la confusión le quitara el casi inexistente descanso que tenía por las noches.

-Es bueno saberlo- sonrió bebiendo de su vaso-

- Mi padre vendrá pronto- le conté intentando cambiar el tema

-¿Cómo así?- a ella también le parecía raro, por supuesto.

-No tengo idea- sinceré

-El mío me envió un correo la semana pasada-dijo disgustada- quiere buscarme un esposo rico y pretensioso, como el harem de mujeres a su disposición, le dije que se fuera al diablo.

-¿Por qué no me lo habías contado?- pregunté herido, era raro que Sakura me escondiera cosas, _te hiere saber que ella se casará algún día._

-No lo sé, no me pareció importante- terminó su vaso- nos iré a traer más.

-Iré yo- dije inmediatamente.

En la sala los chicos seguían jugando con el tablero de preguntas, aunque sonaban todos bastantes ebrios ya.

-d) lo oculta- dijo Ino sirviéndose un vaso.

-No sé de qué hablas- respondí neutral

-Lo que digas Sasuke, lo que digas- dijo saliendo de la cocina

Estaba sirviendo los vasos para Sakura y para mí cuando Ino regresó.

-No, no es lo que tú digas- dijo algo molesta- no la puedes mirar como la miras, cuidarla como la cuidas y no decir que no lo estás ocultando. ¿Te dijo lo de su padre?, ella ha sido una de mis mejores amigas por mucho tiempo y si tú solo vas a quedarte viéndola mientras se casa con alguien más, entonces bien merecido te lo tendrás.

-No tengo sentimientos por ella, el alcohol te está afectando- respondí con burla- no estás pensando con claridad.

-El día en que no puedas verla y ya no puedas cuidarla veremos quién de los dos no estaba pensando con claridad- dijo disgustada saliendo de la cocina una vez más.

-Te tardaste mucho- reprochó Sakura cuando regresé al balcón- estaba creyendo que te olvidaste de mí.

-Yo nunca me olvido de ti Sak- le dije fingiendo enfado- ¿en qué pensaba señorita?

-¿Aparte de que te olvidabas de mí?- dijo fingiendo más disgusto- nada, en lo de mi padre y en conseguirle un novio a Ino.

-Le hace falta- asentí- ya está imaginando cosas.

-¿Qué clase de cosas?- preguntó sorprendida.

-Como yo enamorado de ti- _no juegues con fuego Sasuke_

-Como si eso fuera a pasar- dijo casi riendo- definitivamente estar sola no le sienta bien.

-Para nada- asentí de nuevo

-Estoy insegura acerca de qué le puso Hinata a esto- dijo mirando su bebida- pero está endemoniadamente bueno.

-Lo sé, hasta yo me siento mareado, lo mejor será dormir todos aquí.

-Supongo que a Temari no le importará.

-Chicos- dijo Gaara entrando al balcón- vamos a jugar a reto o verdad, están obligados a jugar también.

Como imaginé la idea era de Ino, que ya estaba bastante borracha como el resto de nosotros.

-El último que salga del juego es el ganador y los demás serán unos jodidos debiluchos-dijo Ino

Sentados otra vez en círculo y con la botella en el centro empezamos a jugar.

Sakura con su mala suerte fue la primera con la botella apuntándola, su peor suerte era que Ino le preguntaba.

-¿Verdad o reto?- dijo desafiante.

-Reto- Sakura respondió rápidamente _¿Qué quiere ocultar?_

- Te reto a beber tres vasos del brebaje mágico de Hinata hasta el fondo sin descansar- sonrió ampliamente

-¿Por qué?- reprochó Sakura- perderé la conciencia con tanto alcohol.

-Siempre puedes salirte del juego Sakura- dijo Ino sonriente

-No lo haré cerda- dijo Sakura preparándose a beber sus tres vasos.

Cuando los bebió por completo lucía definitivamente como si fuera a caerse aunque estuviera sentada, pero seguía consciente, así que no estaba descalificada.

En la siguiente ronda, Naruto era el que preguntaba y Temari la de la respuesta.

-¿Verdad o reto?- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, si Temari se quería a sí misma debía escoger verdad.

-Verdad- _Inteligente_

-¿Cómo es Gaara en la cama?- ya esperaba una pregunta así de él

Temari se sonrojó completamente y obviamente estaba un poco arrepentida de escoger verdad, _créeme que fue lo mejor_.

-No tengo idea- dijo de repente tímida- yo…yo soy virgen.

-Mi turno de girar- dije para no hacerla sentir más incómoda-

Le tocó a Hinata y Naruto se asustó un poco al verme, obviamente él esperaba que no le preguntara nada a su novia que tuviera que ver con sexo, ya que ella se moriría de vergüenza si alguien más lo supiera. Sakura me rogó con la mirada también.

-¿Verdad o reto?- pregunté.

-Verdad- respondió

-¿Querías emborracharnos a todos con esto?- dije señalando la bebida- incluso a mí me tienes mareado con esto.

-La verdad sí- se sinceró- así Naruto no se quejará de mis bebidas y es divertido ver a todo el mundo fuera de sí, creo que es necesario para fortalecer nuestros lazos.

-Hinata es una curiosa que le gusta ver a todo el mundo hacer el ridículo- interrumpió Ino- en especial a mí.

Fue el turno de Temari de preguntar y la elegida por la botella fue Ino.

-¿Verdad o reto?- preguntó

-Reto- respondió sonriente Ino

-Sé que siempre miras a mi vecino como si fuera un pedazo de carne- dijo- te reto a tocar su puerta y besarlo hasta que no puedas respirar.

Todo el mundo empezó a reírse, obviamente Ino no se iba a resistir a ello.

Todos nos quedamos cerca de la puerta y vimos como Ino tocó el timbre de la puerta del apartamento del vecino de Temari, de ahí salió un castaño que lucía bastante sorprendido de que alguien tocara en plena madrugada.

-¿La amiga de al lado?- preguntó sorprendido

-Hola, lamento despertarte- respondió Ino quién el efecto del alcohol se le había ido temporalmente.

-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?- preguntó

-Pensé que nunca lo dirías- y acto seguido lo besó tan profundamente que todos decidimos darle algo de privacidad y entramos.

Al rato Ino entró con una sonrisa en su cara.

-¿Besa bien?- preguntó Sakura

-Demasiado bien- dijo sonriente- le conté lo del reto y me pidió salir mañana si no estaba muy ocupada.

-Haré el ensayo yo sola con tal de que salgas con ese tipo- dijo Sakura e Ino casi saltó sobre ella, olvidando obviamente la gran cantidad de alcohol que ambas habían tomado y terminaron en el piso.

-Par de niñas- dijimos Gaara y yo cuando las ayudamos a ponerse de pie.

-Eres la mejor frentona- dijo Ino desde el sillón donde trataba de mantener su estabilidad.

-Lo sé- dijo Sakura aún apoyada en mí.

-Sigamos jugando- pidió Temari sonriente.

Seguimos bebiendo sin parar, incluso a mí me costaba mantenerme concentrando y por eso reía y reía sin parar, me hubiera avergonzado de hacerlo frente a ellos si no fuera porque ellos estaban más borrachos que yo.

Gaara había terminado sin camisa por reto de Ino que nunca había visto su torso antes, Naruto había tomado toda una botella por reto de Temari y eso lo había noqueado así que estaba descalificado, Hinata había hecho una llamada sensual a un desconocido por reto de Sakura mientras su cara le cubría un rubor nunca antes visto.

-Mi turno- dijo Gaara cuando giró la botella y salí.

-¿Verdad o reto?- Gaara no podía ser peor que Naruto en sus retos así que acepté reto.

-Me siento incómodo siendo el único sin camisa aquí- dijo Gaara- te reto a quedarte solo en bóxer.

Era algo con lo que podría vivir tomando en cuenta que con la mayoría habíamos ido a la playa en las vacaciones anteriores. Me quité la camiseta y el pantalón, quedándome en mi bóxer color negro.

-Papacito- dijo Ino bromeando.

-No es un pedazo de carne- reclamó Sakura dándole un coscorrón.

Yo solo reí divertido ante la situación.

-Temari descalificada- anunció Hinata a la que el alcohol ponía cada vez menos inhibida.

Gaara la tomó en brazos y la llevó a su habitación, regresó al rato y se sentó junto a nosotros.

Una hora después Hinata había caído también, Gaara la llevó a la cama de Temari y solo quedábamos Ino, Sakura, él y yo.

-Vamos Sakura, ¿Verdad o reto?-dijo Ino

Sakura estaba más del otro lado que de éste, así que esperaba que no pidiera un reto porque Ino siempre pedía cosas pasadas de tono cuando estaba bien ebria.

-Verdad- suspiré cuando lo dijo, me alegraba, sino Ino era capaz de pedirle que se comenzara a quitar la ropa y no estaba en mis cabales para soportarlo.

Ino ya no estaba riendo, al parecer quería preguntarle algo importante.

-Yo ya estuve comprometida y sabes que no resultó- dijo suavemente a pesar de que su voz estaba totalmente rota por el alcohol- ¿vas a casarte con alguien que no ames solo porque tu padre lo ordene?

La sonrisa de Sakura se convirtió en una mueca también.

-Aún no lo sé- confesó- espero que desista de querer verme casada pronto.

-Yo también lo espero- dijo Ino despidiéndose de la sala dándose por rendida- dormiré con las chicas.

-Ahora solo somos tres- dijo Gaara en un tono bajo también, no sé si era porque Ino había cambiado la situación del juego o era porque estaba cansado.

-Mi turno nuevamente- dije rodando la botella- ¿verdad o reto?

-Verdad, estoy cansado de hacer retos- dijo cada vez más apagado.

-¿Te arrepientes de dejar a tu familia?- era algo de lo que siempre tuve curiosidad.

-Nunca-respondió de inmediato- ellos me hacían sentir enfermo, escapar de ahí fue lo mejor, además la tía Naname es demasiado buena conmigo, si a eso le sumas que tengo a Temari conmigo, nunca he sido más feliz en mi vida.

Sakura y yo sonreímos apoyando su decisión, Gaara hace más de un año había preferido ser desheredado de la compañía de su padre, dejándole el poder entero a su hermano cuando descubrió que su madre se había suicidado porque era demasiado infeliz con su padre pero que éste no la dejaba divorciarse de él porque sería una pérdida de dinero y un escándalo social.

-Me rindo- dijo Gaara finalmente- ustedes son demasiado duros para el alcohol, estoy totalmente agotado- se levantó y se fue a la habitación de invitados.

Ahora en la sala solo éramos Sakura que lucía más cansada que Gaara y Naruto con la cara pintada de labial (reto de Temari a Hinata) durmiendo en el mueble.

-Solo nosotros dos-dijo Sakura casi en un susurro- ¿verdad o reto Sasuke?

Era Sakura, así que lo que sea que me pidiera estaría bien y yo también estaba bastante agotado, no recordaba haber bebido tanto desde hace años.

-Reto- respondí, después de esta pregunta me daría por vencido y dormiría también.

-Te reto a- dijo con media sonrisa- a casarte conmigo.

Y entonces la atraje a mí y la besé.

* * *

><p>¿Les agradó? Me gustaría que dejaran comentarios y espero disfruten de la semana. :)<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

La mente humana es realmente sorprendente, habían pasado 6 años desde la última que había saboreado esos labios y sin embargo, se sentía como si lo hubiera hecho apenas el día anterior. Sakura no dijo nada sobre mi gesto, ella colocó una mano sobre mi pecho desnudo y la otra detrás de mi cuello, mientras una de mis manos acariciaba su mejilla y la otra descansaba sobre su cintura. Sus labios eran igual de cálidos que la última vez, su sabor era igual de irresistible a pesar del alcohol combinado, yo podía besarla lo que restara de la madrugada.

-Sasuke-dijo ella separándose por aire. Maldito aire.

Me dedicó una sonrisa y se recostó sobre mi pecho, acto seguido se quedó dormida.

¿Qué diablos había hecho? ¿Cómo iba a explicarle que la había besado sin sentimientos de por medio? Sin embargo, al verla ahí, en mis brazos, descansando de manera confiada a pesar que estaba sobre un hombre cuya única prenda de vestir era un bóxer, no lo sé, decidí que en unas horas mediría las consecuencias de mis actos, pero ahora solo quería descansar también.

La recosté sobre la alfombra y busqué mis pantalones para ponérmelos, decidí que hacía demasiado calor como para ponerme mi camiseta también. Cuando me recosté al lado de Sakura, ella inconsciente se dio media vuelta para recostarse sobre mi pecho. Yo podría dormir así el resto de mi vida.

-Sasuke, Sasuke- dijo Sakura moviendo mi hombro.

Entreabrí los ojos, dormir con ella era bueno, su cara siendo lo primero que ver al despertar, lo hacía mejor. La realidad de lo sucedido la noche anterior me hizo terminar de despertarme, ella me miraba sonrojada y preocupada al mismo tiempo.

-Los chicos no se han despertado aún- advirtió Sakura cuando empecé a buscar señales de vida alrededor. Naruto seguía completamente dormido en el mueble.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunté de inmediato

-Sí-dijo tomando una bocanada de aire-lamento despertarte, solo quería pedirte disculpas por lo de anoche antes que se despierten los demás.

¿Pedir disculpas? ¿A mí?

-La verdad es que lo de mi padre me ha tenido pensando demasiados días-se apresuró a decir- el pedirte que te cases conmigo y el besarte, lo siento, estaba demasiado ebria, no sé en qué estaba pensando, lo siento.

_Te llevas la lotería Sasuke, no solo te pide que te cases con ella y luego la besas, sino que ahora piensa que todo fue su culpa. _

-No sé en qué estaba pensando-repitió Sakura- realmente lo siento.

¿Ella lo siente? _Sí, despierta Sasuke, es todo un buen sueño, en la realidad ella se arrepiente y con justa razón._

-Es la primera vez que una chica me pide matrimonio-dije en tono burlón y eso provocó que Sakura riera.

-No seas bobo Sasuke- dijo golpeando mi hombro desnudo- estaba demasiado ebria.

-Dios, Sakura, mira que hacerme pensar como rechazarte apropiadamente-dije aún riendo-mal, mal señorita, ¿debería exigirte ser mi esposa solo para hacerte aprender la lección?

-Bobo-exclamó Sakura golpeándome con un cojín que encontró.

-Tranquila Sakura-enredé sus cabellos con mis manos- yo también estaba muy ebrio, además somos mejores amigos, con el único que puedes bromear así debería ser conmigo.

-Y te amo por eso- dijo levantándose y mareándose, lo que la llevó de vuelta a la alfombra- creo que debo quedarme sentada un rato más.

_Yo también te amo Sakura y por mí te puedes quedar a mi lado hasta que el infierno se descongele, quizá incluso después de eso._

-¿Qué hora es?- pregunté, teníamos que llegar a clase pronto.

-Casi las siete-avisó tratando de levantarse de nuevo- si queremos llegar bien todos deben estar listos a las ocho y media, es una bendición que las clases sean a las nueve.

-¿Intentas decirme que me has dejado dormir apenas una hora?- acusé

Ella solo me regaló una gran sonrisa implorando perdón con sus ojos.

-Lo siento-dijo juntando sus manos en súplica- mi alarma sonó y sabes que es lo único que consigue despertarme por las mañanas, al principio pensé que la noche pasada había sido un sueño pero cuando te vi a mi lado me di cuenta que no.

Sin embargo ella no recordaba que era yo el que la había besado. _Suertudo Sasuke._

-Tranquila-asentí despeinando su cabello aún más- ahora deberás hacer mi desayuno como recompensa.

Ella sonrío de nuevo. Diablos, yo en serio amo esa sonrisa.

Nos tomó casi media hora despertar a todos, Gaara era demasiado gruñón cuando intentaban despertarlo y Naruto se dormía otra vez cada vez que lo despertaba, para Sakura fue más fácil porque su única complicación era Ino que no quería levantarse pero apenas Temari le dijo que le prepararía el desayuno ella había desistido de seguir en la cama. Cada uno regresó a su casa o departamento para bañarse y vestirse antes de ir a la academia.

-Tu favorito- dijo Sakura colocando el tocino y los huevos revueltos en mi mesa- me alegra tener un uniforme de recambio aquí, tenía pereza de regresar al apartamento.

-Hablando de apartamentos- saqué el tema a colación- la semana pasada cuando fui a buscar tu ropa encontré cierto conjunto sexy y revelador.

La toalla con la que secaba su cabello cayó al piso y su cara se tornó roja de la vergüenza.

-¡Sasuke!- exclamó con vergüenza- ¡no debías revisar en mis cosas!

-¿Y cómo se supone que pensabas que traía tu ropa interior? ¿Por acto de magia?- pregunté con sarcasmo.

-Es-pensó en sus palabras intentando calmarse-obviamente sé que abres mis cajones para sacarla, pero no se supone que debas ver toda la ropa.

La miré detenidamente, ella era una mezcla de furia y vergüenza.

-¿Qué se supone que hiciera si estaba ahí encima?- me estaba empezando a irritar- era condenadamente roja, al menos que fuera daltónico obviamente habría puesto mis ojos en ella.

-Olvidé que no debía dejarla ahí-dijo en voz baja.

-Pues deberías esconderla en otro sitio donde no la viera-indiqué obviamente enfadado.

-Lo tomaré en cuenta para la próxima-dijo entrando a la cocina.

-¿Con quién planeabas utilizarla?-pregunté intentando ocultar mis celos- porque la única razón para que una chica compre prendas así es para que alguien las vea.

Ella salió de la cocina mirándome con más enojo que antes.

-Creí que hace años habíamos decidido que nuestra vida sexual era un tema en el que no nos meteríamos- señaló furiosa.

Sí, la idea había sido mía. Se lo había anunciado por dos razones, la primera era que yo era sexualmente activo desde los quince años y no soportaría a la romántica de Sakura haciéndome preguntas al respecto, con lo curiosa que es de seguro me hubiera pedido describirle escenario por escenario con la mayor cantidad de detalles posible y la segunda era porque estaba enamorada de esa mujer, no quería asesinar a cada hombre que osara en tocarla. _Como tú tocas a las demás, les romperías cada hueso._

-¿Estamos hablando de tu inexistente vida sexual?- dije burlón

-¿Y a ti quién te dijo que mi vida sexual es inexistente?- apuntó desafiándome con los ojos.

Entonces mi rabia corrió por cada célula de mi interior, las prendas rojo pasión no eran para estrenarlas con alguien, de hecho, alguien ya las había apreciado antes que yo y en primera fila.

-¿Quién?- dije rabioso

-¿Quién qué?- repitió sin comprenderlo

-¿Quién fue?- estaba calculando cuánto me tomaría matar al infeliz-¿Shikamaru? ¿Shao?

Sakura había tenido apenas dos novios y supuse que ellos me temían lo suficiente como para no tocarla inapropiadamente como para cavar sus propias tumbas, pero al parecer me había equivocado. De repente numerosos escenarios venían a mi mente, el pelinegro de Shao parecía un buen tipo, pero entonces yo también parecía ser uno de los mejores y mi lista de mujeres con las que había follado era bastante larga. Shikamaru siempre había evitado estar más de quince minutos en la misma habitación que yo, ¿sería por eso? ¿Quizá el sabía que lo mataría nada más supiera a dónde llevaba a Sakura mientras yo los hacía viendo películas o comiendo en algún restaurant? _Claro Sasuke, porque tú no te has follado a ninguna camarera en el baño de un restaurant o con alguna de las mujeres de las boleterías del cine._ Me sentí de alguna forma enfermo y asqueado imaginando a Sakura en una situación así. _Si tú disfrutas, ¿por qué ella no? _

-No, por favor- dijo con ironía sacándome de mis pensamientos- no me vengas ahora a comportarte como el hermano celoso, mi vida sexual no es de tu incumbencia, así que no me molestes.

-¿Quién?- volví a repetir

-¿Es en serio?- me miró con rabia- ¿realmente harás las preguntas acusadoras cuando yo me hago de la vista gorda siempre?

-No estamos hablando de mí- reté

-Pues entonces tampoco de mí- señaló-no eres mi padre y gracias al cielo no tengo ningún hermano para que me estés fastidiando con quién lo hago o lo dejo de hacer.

-No digas tonterías- reclamé- no es lo mismo.

-¿Desde cuándo no es lo mismo?- señaló casi gritando- las mujeres pueden desfilar por tu cama, ¿pero por la mía ningún hombre puede pasar?

-En mi cama solo has dormido tú- siseé

-Oh, perfecto- se alzó el cabello en una coleta- ¿debo agradecerte por eso? Ahora que lo sé, no quiero ni imaginarme en todos los lugares a donde las llevas.

_De verdad no quieres saberlo Sakura._

-Lo preguntaré por última vez Sakura- repetí serio- ¿quién?

-Eres el colmo-dijo tomando su bolso- tú…tú realmente lo eres.

Enojada abrió la puerta y salió lanzándola para que se cerrara por sí sola, no planeaba seguirla pero me asomé por la ventana a memorizar los números de la placa del taxi en que se había ido.

Sé que no tengo derechos a juzgarla por con quién se acostaba o con quién no lo hacía, mi título en su mundo era el de su mejor amigo después de todo, pero si tenía que comportarme como un padre o un hermano lo haría.

-¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó Naruto nada más verme- Sakura llegó hace rato hecha una verdadera furia, ¿pasó algo anoche?

-Nada que te incumba- dije pasando de largo

-Al demonio Sasuke- me dijo acercándose- Sakura rara vez se enoja y obviamente venía de tu casa.

-Dime algo Naruto- le dije bajando la voz- ¿sabes con quién se acostaba Sakura?

Naruto rompió a reír lo suficientemente alto como para que los alumnos que caminaban por el pasillo se voltearan a verlo.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso idiota?-pregunté

-¿De eso se trata?- preguntó divertido- dios, solo estás celoso y por eso hiciste enojar a Sakura.

-¿Entonces sabes quién fue?- pregunté fulminándolo con la mirada.

-Obviamente no- negó- soy uno de sus amigos más cercanos, pero esos temas solo los hablan con las demás chicas, cosas de mujeres y así. Además, ¿no crees que para contármelo a mí, te lo hubiera contado primero a ti?

-¿Hinata no lo sabrá?

-¿Quieres que interrogue a mi novia por la vida sexual de Sakura?- cuestionó riendo- hermano, el alcohol de anoche debió hacerte daño.

Enojado dejé al idiota de Naruto aún riendo en el pasillo. Estaba realmente furioso y conseguiría saber quién era con el que se había acostado Sakura como fuera. _O con quiénes._

* * *

><p>Espero que les gustara el capítulo, gracias por sus comentarios.<p>

Feliz San Valentín :)


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

Podía decir que estas eran las semanas más frustrante que había tenido desde hace mucho tiempo. Había pasado casi dos semanas desde que Sakura salió enojada de mi habitación después de que me enterara que no era virgen como quería creer. Y como si lo hiciera a propósito, cada vez la veía rodeada de más hombres. _O al fin los estás viendo como el enemigo a todos_.

Ahora que ella estaba enojada conmigo, ellos aprovechaban para acercársele y entablar conversación con ella, Naruto incluso me había dicho que aceptó a salir en una cita con Lee. Necesité de toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no seguirla el viernes pasado y ver con mis propios ojos cómo era Lee cuando mis ojos no lo amenazaban de muerte, pero decidí no hacerla enojar más y desistí de ir.

Esta semana las cosas solo empeoraban, mi padre había cancelado su visita e Itachi para avisarme se le ocurrió la brillante idea de venir a visitarme. Ahora tenía que soportar a Itachi viniendo en los recesos a la academia y hablando animadamente con Sakura, era prácticamente una tortura, cualquiera que los viera diría que ellos eran los mejores amigos en el mundo y no Sakura y yo. _Pero a ella le gusta._

-¿Vas a venir al departamento de las chicas?-me sacó Naruto de mis pensamientos- vamos a ver películas y a beber después.

-¿Quieres que vaya al departamento de Sakura cuando claramente sigue molesta conmigo?-lo miré enojado.

-Algún día te perdonará-me dijo como si fuera la decisión más obvia-bien podría ser esta noche.

-¿Itachi irá?

El silencio de Naruto fue una clara respuesta, de seguro Sakura lo había invitado.

-Olvídalo, tengo cosas que hacer.

Me fui del lugar en busca de Karin. Con ella habíamos comenzado una maratón de sexo desde el mismo tiempo que Sakura y yo discutimos, Karin sabía que obviamente algo me fastidiaba pero inteligentemente decidió no hacer comentarios al respecto.

Acababa de correrme en ella pero tenía ganas de mucho más. Ella aún respiraba entrecortadamente, acerqué mi boca a uno de sus grandes pechos y lo empecé a chupar y lamer. Karin gimió en respuesta, me lanzó una mirada de estar lista para otra ronda si yo estaba listo también. Yo siempre estaba listo.

Me posicioné sobre ella mientras besaba aún su cuello y sus manos bajaron desde mi torso hasta mi cintura. Desgarré la funda de otro condón y me apresuré a entrar, ella gimió duro otra vez. Rodeó sus piernas en mí para mantener su ritmo y no me molesté por ello.

-¡Sasuke!-gime mi nombre y siento como sus paredes se contraen y al siguiente segundo siento el orgasmo tomarnos a ambos. Sonrío con suficiencia al ver su pecho subir y bajar con irregularidad.

Varios minutos después, ella sale de la ducha y empieza a vestirse sensualmente frente a mí.

-No tengo más condones-anuncio esperando que deje de intentar ponerme duro de nuevo.

-Lo hago para fastidiarte-me dijo riendo-sabes que adoro tener sexo contigo pero estoy más exhausta y adolorida que si hubiera pasado todo el mes en el gimnasio.

-Tranquila-anuncié-esa fue la última ronda de la tarde, lo prometo.

-De la tarde y del fin de semana-avisó-voy a irme a la playa con mis amigas.

Tosí un poco, estaba así desde el día anterior.

-Te dije que era mala idea hacerlo en plena lluvia-me miró con suficiencia- ¿te tomaste algo?

-Para nada-repliqué- rara vez me enfermo.

Pero como si mi cuerpo quisiera burlarse de mí, volví a toser.

-Esa tos habla por sí sola-dijo riendo.

-¿No tenías que empacar tus cosas para ir a la playa?-pregunté algo molesto.

-A mí no me lances tu mal genio Sasuke-pidió-sé perfectamente que es por la pelirrosa que andas de tan mal humor últimamente, así que arregla pronto las cosas.

-¿No quieres llevarte a mi hermano contigo?-pedí, la última vez que salí a la cafetería éste y Sakura conversaban de lo más alegre.

-Sabes que lo haría si pudiera, pero mis amigas se lo comerían vivo.

Por primera vez en la semana reí ante la imagen de Itachi siendo devorado por las amigas ninfómanas de Karin.

Cuando por fin pudimos salir de la academia me fui directamente a mi apartamento, la verdad Karin tenía razón y me estaba empeorando conforme pasaban las horas. Gaara e Itachi me llamaron preguntándome si iría y les aseguré que no iría y que dejaran de molestarme. Apagué mi teléfono a la segunda llamada de Naruto y me fui a dormir.

Era casi medianoche cuando me desperté, mi cuerpo se sentía terriblemente pesado y caliente. _Y no de la clase de caliente que te gusta. _Me levanté con dificultad y me tomé un vaso de agua, pensé en tomar un baño pero realmente no tenía energías para hacerlo, supuse que tenía algo de fiebre, así que prendí el aire acondicionado y volví a dormir.

Estaba realmente sudoroso y mis ojos estaban terriblemente pesados cuando volví a despertar, miré el reloj, apenas había pasado una hora desde la última vez que desperté.

-Tu fiebre no disminuye-escuché su voz preocupada.

Definitivamente debía tener fiebre, porque Sakura acababa de entrar a mi habitación con un recipiente en mano. Se acercó a mí y me cambió los paños que acababa de advertir que reposaban en mi frente.

-¿Estás aquí?-aún no quería aceptar que tenerla cerca era real.

-¿Dónde más estaría?-me preguntó en respuesta.

-Pensé que estabas furiosa conmigo-dije cuando ella dejó el recipiente en la mesita al lado de mi cama y se sentaba cerca de mí.

-Sigo estando furiosa contigo Sasuke-contestó.

-¿Por qué estás aquí entonces?-pregunté-¿Y los demás?

-Ellos están en mi apartamento, tuve el presentimiento que algo te pasaba y decidí darme una vuelta para asegurarme que no me estaba volviendo paranoica.

-Siempre adivinas cuando me enfermo-le di una media sonrisa.

La última vez que me había enfermado fue un poco después de que mamá muriera y antes de eso, había sido antes de terminar la escuela, en ambas ocasiones como por arte de magia Sakura había aparecido porque tenía el presentimiento de que la necesitaba. En ambas ocasiones no se había equivocado y en ésta tampoco, curiosamente siempre que enfermaba estaba solo y ella era la mejor y única compañía que necesitaba.

-Sí-me sacó de mis pensamientos-empiezo a creer que soy una bruja.

-Siento haberme comportado como un hermano celoso-me disculpé amablemente.

-Disculpas aceptadas-me regaló su hermosa sonrisa.

-También siento que hayas tenido que venir_-¿realmente lo sientes Sasuke?-_se supone que hoy la pasarían bien con Itachi.

-Ya lo he visto suficiente por la semana, además están todos ahí, no se sentirá solo sin mí.

-Yo me siento solo sin ti-dije sin pensar.

-Porque te he mimado demasiado-se levantó y midió mi temperatura con un sensor en mi oreja- bueno, al menos tu fiebre está empezando a bajar.

-Quédate-pedí cuando se disponía a salir de mi habitación.

-Iré a prepararte algo de comer-dijo amablemente- me quedaré el resto de la madrugada, no te preocupes.

-Quédate el resto de mi vida-susurré cuando salió de la habitación.

Al poco rato regresó con avena cocida y no salió de la habitación hasta que me la terminé. Me cambió otra vez los paños y luché fuertemente para no quedarme dormido de nuevo.

Volví a despertarme cerca de las tres de la madrugada, estaba más sudado que nunca y me sorprendí de no ver a Sakura cerca, aún estaba débil pero necesitaba buscarla por si seguía dentro del apartamento.

-Quiero ahí-dijo entrando- no puedo dejarte un par de minutos que quieres huir.

-Huiría contigo al infierno-dije sonriendo.

-Pues luces como si vinieras de ahí- señaló mi ropa que estaba prácticamente mojada de sudor- te ayudaré a cambiarte.

Se acercó y sin ningún reparo me quitó la camisa e incluso desabrochó mi pantalón y bajo el cierre de éste.

-No te andas con rodeos, ¿eh?-dije y eso la ruborizó.

-Bobo-dijo aún alvergonzada-voy a buscarte ropa.

Rápidamente abrió los armarios y me pasó un calentador con una camiseta.

-¿No me quito los bóxers también?- la miré detenidamente.

-Parece que ya está sano, señor pervertido- me lanzó un bóxer y salió de la habitación.

Mi fiebre había bajado casi por completo, Sakura me ayudó a cambiar las sábanas de mi cama y me trajo vitamina c efervescente y un vaso de agua.

-¿Quieres ver una película?- pregunté, la verdad ahora que estaba sano probablemente se iría.

-Estoy algo cansada Sasuke- sus ojos daban fe de sus palabras.

-¿Quieres quedarte a dormir?- le di una de esas miradas que de pequeño no podía rechazar.

-Está bien- me dedicó una ligera sonrisa.

Se quitó los zapatos y se acostó a mi lado en la cama, pensé que se quedaría dormida de inmediato pero su respiración me decía lo contrario.

-¿En qué piensas Sakura?- me atreví a preguntar.

No respondió, así que supuse que quería hablar conmigo.

-¿Sasuke?- al rato preguntó

-¿En qué piensas Sakura?-pregunté de nuevo suavemente

-En nada importante- contestó casi en un murmullo.

-Si se trata de ti, todo es importante- contesté.

-¿Eres feliz Sasuke?- preguntó

La pregunta me tomó por sorpresa, no me detenía a pensar mucho tiempo en la felicidad o mejor dicho, no me detenía a pensar últimamente en nada parecido. Desde que mi madre había muerto temas como ese habían quedado un poco separados de mi vida, porque mi madre y Sakura eran las únicas personas con las que podía compartir mis sentimientos. Y dado de que estaba enamorado de Sakura, tampoco podía compartirle mucho de ello.

-Supongo que sí- dije- no me estoy muriendo de nada y te tengo conmigo, no necesito nada más que eso.

-Hablo en serio Sasuke-pidió en la oscuridad

-Yo también lo digo en serio Sakura- repliqué.

Ella se acurrucó en mi pecho y empezó a sollozar, no estaba seguro de lo que pasaba pero me limité a sobar su espalda y a decirle al oído que siempre me quedaría cerca, que contaba conmigo y que la quería muchísimo. _Deberías decirle que la amas._

Después de unos veinte minutos pareció sentirse mejor y me agradeció al oído por quererla, me dijo que yo también podía contar con ella y que me quería demasiado también.

-¿Sakura?-pregunté cuando el silencio en la oscuridad volvió a reinar.

-Dime Sasuke

-¿Eres feliz?-pregunté casi en un susurro

-No lo sé Sasuke, realmente no lo sé.

Ella volvió a esconder su cara en mi pecho y me limité a peinar su cabello con mis manos. Su respiración poco a poco se tranquilizó y al saber que estaba dormida decidí dormir también.

No sé en que estaba pensando Sakura últimamente, pero me aseguraría en descubrirlo. A ella pocas cosas la ponían realmente tristes y desde que se había mudado a un apartamento con Hinata, las peleas con su padre se habían reducido drásticamente. Se me ocurrían realmente pocas cosas que la estuvieran haciendo infeliz, así que ahora que ya estábamos bien me aseguraría de encontrar aquellas respuestas.

Estaba casi dormido cuando me pareció escuchar su voz.

-Voy a casarme con Itachi.

* * *

><p>Hola :) Decidí subir este capítulo antes de lo previsto como agradecimiento a <strong>Vactory<strong> y **Natyqg** que han comentado cada capítulo desde que comencé. Espero lo disfruten y espero ver sus comentarios.

Gracias.


	7. Chapter 7

Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, es agradable leerlos. :) Les deseo un buen fin de semana.

* * *

><p>Capítulo 7<p>

Mis ojos se abriendo dilatados ante la expectación de lo que acababa de decirme.

-¿Qué?-

-Voy a casarme con Itachi- su voz era un murmullo, pero ella definitivamente estaba repitiendo lo antes dicho.

Aún estaba oscuro en mi habitación, pero su afirmación había llenado de llamas mi mundo. Sí, Sakura llevaba bastante tiempo enamorada de Itachi, ¿pero casarse con él? Debía ser una maldita broma. _Esto te deja sin oportunidades Sasuke._

Entonces recordé la conversación acerca de su padre y cómo la estaba presionando para casarse, de seguro él tenía que ver con esto.

-Voy a matar a tu padre-aseguré.

-Yo le pedí a Itachi que se case conmigo-declaró.

Todo esto debía ser una broma cruel o probablemente mi fiebre no había disminuido, Sakura nunca había ido a visitarme y yo estaba delirando. Esto debía ser una maldita pesadilla.

Empecé a reír como loco en la habitación y Sakura me miró como si realmente lo estuviera. Si esto no era una pesadilla o un delirio por la alta temperatura, yo definitivamente podía enloquecer.

Ella solo se limitó a mirarme en la oscuridad, podía sentir sus ojos en mi cara. Ya no estábamos abrazados y cuando me levanté horrorizado por su confesión de la cama, ella se quedó ahí abrazando sus piernas.

-¿Es por eso que lo he visto todo estos días en la academia?-demandé saber.

-Sí, se lo pedí el lunes-dijo suavemente- y él aceptó.

La risa diabólica que salió de mi garganta pareció asustarla.

-¿Qué es tan divertido?-preguntó.

-Primero a mí y luego a Itachi, ¿estás preparando un nuevo ensayo de cómo las mujeres deberían pedirle matrimonio a los hombres en vez de éstos a ellas?

Como si recién recordara la proposición que me había hecho algunas semanas atrás, sus mejillas se iluminaron en un sonrojo tan fuerte que podía verlo en la penumbra. Ella no respondió a mi pregunta y empezó a frotar sus manos en sus piernas, siempre hacía eso de niña cuando estaba nerviosa.

-¿Por qué necesitas casarte tan pronto?-dejé que mi cerebro volviera a tomar la situación.

Dio un largo suspiro antes de contestar:

-Mi padre quiere casarme con alguno de sus inversionistas, bien sabes que pronto cumpliré 18 y ahora soy un objeto que entregará en mano del mejor postor.

Obviamente algo tenía que ver su padre en la ecuación, él era culpable de todo el enredo_. Oh Sasuke, estás enojado porque escogió a Itachi en vez de ti._ Mi mente me traicionó con su voz y le di la razón, Sakura podía habérmelo pedido y yo habría aceptado sin pensarlo. ¿Por qué escoger a Itachi cuando podía escogerme a mí? Yo era su mejor amigo, las cosas con nosotros serían cómodas porque nos conocíamos lo suficiente y nadie se sorprendería por una situación en la que ella y yo nos desposáramos de un momento a otro. _Excepto que ella está enamorada de Itachi._

-¿Estás enamorada de él?- me atreví a preguntar.

La pregunta pareció tomarla por sorpresa, pero medio segundo después su cara se recompuso.

-Sí Sasuke- asintió también con su cabeza- estoy enamorada.

Y mi mundo cayó en pedazos frente a mis ojos. Las miles de escenas pasaron como película en mi mente, la primera vez que había encontrado a Sakura llorando y ésta me había confesado que se había enamorado de Itachi pero que él quería a alguien más, las veces en que se había convertido en modelo para mí, exigiéndome que le dijera con total sinceridad si los conjuntos le quedaban bien o cuando había preparado chocolates a pesar de que la repostería se le daba fatal y yo había sido su conejillo de indias para asegurarse que no mataría a nadie con ellos. La imaginé de blanco en un altar, con la bella sonrisa que siempre me había dedicado y sus mejillas rojas en la espera de los votos de amor que le gustaba escuchar cuando era una niña. Los votos de amor de un hombre que nunca sería yo.

-¿Sasuke?- preguntó ante mi falta de respuesta.

-Avísame el día, seré el testigo- dije saliendo de mi habitación.

Eran casi las cinco de la mañana cuando salí de mi apartamento, conduje tan rápido fuera de ahí que me sorprendió no haberme matado en el camino. Supongo que tampoco me hubiera importado. Sakura me llamó al celular al menos una docena de veces pero no quise responder ninguna de sus llamadas, yo nunca le había negado nada antes, pero si hablaba con ella ahora terminaría gritándole cuánto la amaba y por qué me mataría verla casándose con mi propio hermano.

No me detuve hasta que cerca de las siete de la mañana llegué al prado en el que Naruto, ella y yo jugábamos de pequeños. Mi madre nos llevaba al lugar y nos contaba cuentos en que los finales felices sucedían. _Pero esto no es un cuento Sasuke_.

Una señora pasó cerca con un bebé en brazos y me miró horrorizada ante la botella de ron a medio terminar que había comprado de camino y que planeaba terminar junto a las otras que aún esperaban en mi carro. No la culpaba, era bastante temprano para ver bebiendo a alguien, tampoco me importaba que me viera así.

Cuando regresé a mi carro tenía más llamadas perdidas de Sakura, una media docena de Naruto y una de Itachi. Le regresé la llamada al último.

-¿Sasuke?- la voz del traidor se escuchaba preocupada- ¿dónde demonios estás?

-¿Preocupados que se pierda el testigo?- dije con sarcasmo- no se preocupen, solo tienen que avisarme la fecha y el lugar, no me lo perderé.

-Sakura está preocupada por ti, deberías estar en clases-reclamó.

-Muy bien, ansioso de darle las respuestas, serás un buen esposo al parecer-inquirí.

-Sabes perfectamente que he aceptado su petición por otras razones-señaló-no estoy enamorado de ella.

Pero ella sí de ti, maldito.

-Me aseguraré que cumplas tus puñeteros votos, quieras o no-amenacé.

-¿Dónde estás Sasuke?-volvió a preguntar.

-No te incumbe Itachi- acto seguido cerré la llamada.

Tomé una botella de tequila y bebí un gran trago como si de agua se tratase, me quemó en la garganta pero el dolor no superó al que punzaba en mi corazón. Tenía que dejarla ir, por cosas de la vida se iba a terminar casando con la persona de la que se había enamorado, ¿qué podía hacer frente a eso? Tenía que felicitarla y quedarme cerca tal como lo había prometido.

Cerré mis ojos y me permití por última vez soñar despierto.

**Sasuke's dream**

Abrí mis ojos, la luz me estaba matando desde hace rato, no había sido tan buena idea ir a la pradera a dónde íbamos de niños y quedarnos ahí.

-Hey, Sasuke-dijo amablemente-cariño, despierta.

Cierto, había aceptado ir por ella.

-¿Qué más se le ocurre hacer en estas vacaciones señorita?- pregunté con una sonrisa.

-El sol prácticamente nos está implorando ir a la playa- me miró como una niña que imploraba por un helado.

-Sus deseos son órdenes- informé besando suavemente sus labios.

Jugamos todo el tiempo en la playa, a Sakura siempre le había gustado el sol y disfrutaba de sobremanera la arena caliente bajo sus pies. Tuve que obligarla cada dos horas en colocar protector solar sobre su cuerpo, aunque yo realmente disfrutaba sus protestas por sacarla del mar.

-Vamos- extendí mi mano- reservé un hotel cerca de aquí, podemos cenar y todo.

Ella tomó mi mano confiada y me dedicó una de sus bellas sonrisas. La sonrisa con la que me decía cuánto me amaba.

Ella salió del baño de nuestra habitación con un sensual vestido color blanco, la hacía ver angelical y mi lado demoníaco me pidió cancelar la cita y hacerle el amor en ese momento. Mi lado demoniaco debía esperar un par de horas más.

En la cena disfrutamos de unas deliciosas costillas, siempre había adorado ese lado de ella, no era de la clase de mujeres que pedían una ensalada para cuidar la línea, ella realmente disfrutaba de comer. El camarero sonrío cuando tomó su orden, él también aprobaba que al menos una mujer pidiera algo de comida real.

Pedí nuestra tarta favorita, la de frutos secos y salsa de praliné que nunca habíamos conseguido comerla por separado y que siempre disfrutábamos en compañía del otro. A ella no le tomó mucho encontrar el anillo.

Le tomó por sorpresa mi gesto y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas cuando me arrodillé a su lado.

-Por favor-dije sin quitarle los ojos de encima- nunca en mi vida había conocido a alguien como tú, llegaste y las cosas desde entonces tienen verdadero sentido. Has sido parte de mis alegrías y de mis tristezas, ni siquiera sé que sería de mí si no hubieras estado ahí. Nunca he podido imaginar una vida sin ti, así que cásate conmigo, quédate a mi lado para siempre. Sakura, ¿te casarías conmigo?

-Sí- dijo secándose las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano.

Dejé de escuchar los aplausos de las personas a mí alrededor cuando ella me besó, ella era todo lo que necesitaba en el mundo, todo lo que quería en mi mundo.

Cuando regresamos a nuestra habitación el lado sur de mi anatomía me recordó que había esperado sus dos horas y que necesitaba salir también. Sakura lanzó a reírse cuando le conté lo caliente que estaba.

-Señor Uchiha, usted siempre ha sido un pervertido.

-Señora Uchiha- era la primera vez que la llamaba así y ella fue consciente de ello- usted me hace un pervertido.

Nosotros siempre disfrutábamos del sexo, su cuerpo recorriendo mi cuerpo y mis manos que jamás se quedaban quietas en el suyo. Yo conocía cada centímetro de su anatomía y ella de la mía.

-Sasuke-gimió cuando llegó al éxtasis- te amo.

Sus paredes se contrajeron y me llevaron al orgasmo también.

-Te amo Sakura- dije corriéndome en su interior.

Después de la segunda ronda, nos quedamos conversando aún en la cama. Yo contaba los lunares de su cuerpo, fingía perderme y comenzaba a contarlos de nuevo. Por supuesto, ella sabía que mentía pero me dejaba hacerlo.

-No imagino a nadie más el resto de mi vida- confesó cuando me perdí en la cuenta de sus lunares por tercera vez.

-Ni yo en la mía- acepté.

De repente, recordé que no había usado condón en ninguna de las dos ocasiones, Sakura me mataría antes de casarme con ella, siempre protestaba que se me olvidaba, pero es que cuando la tenía en mis brazos me costaba recordarlo.

-¿Por qué tan callado?- preguntó con una ceja levantada.

-Vas a matarme- dije lentamente

-Me has propuesto matrimonio esta noche- dijo como si me estuviera perdiendo de algo- ¿por qué razones te mataría?

-Digamos que el señor Uchiha volvió a olvidar ponerse condón- dije en un susurro pero sé que me escuchó.

Ella bajó la ceja que había mantenido levantada y el silencio reinó. ¿Qué le pasaba, estaba realmente pensando de dónde sacar fuerzas para no matarme?

-Sasuke- tomó una bocanada de aire- ya estoy embarazada.

El descubrimiento de su embarazo me tomó por sorpresa y mi reacción pareció asustarla por la forma en que me miró. Sus ojos me miraron esperanzados, como si una parte de su cabeza le gritara que yo iba a reaccionar negativamente.

-hey, pequeña- dije abrazándola- hoy me estás haciendo el hombre más feliz del universo.

El aire que no me había dado cuenta que ella estaba reteniendo escapó y sus músculos se relajaron.

-Me enteré hace unos días- confesó- pero no sabía cómo decírtelo.

La besé de improviso y la atraje a mí en un fuerte abrazo.

-Gracias Sakura, tú siempre sabes cómo hacerme feliz.

**End**

Abrí mis ojos, el sol en la pradera comenzaba a fastidiarle a mi piel. El sueño había sido tan perfecto que prácticamente la sentía a ella aún en mis labios y en mi piel.

Y por primera vez desde que mi madre había muerto, me permití llorar a lágrima viva.


	8. Chapter 8

Hola :D Un nuevo sábado de capítulo, aunque no les interese saberlo estoy muerta del cansancio porque desde anoche estuve haciendo 200 investigaciones y mi cerebro ya es una papilla. Espero lo disfruten, algunas personas querían otro escenario u otras ideas supongo, pero algunos capítulos ya están escritos desde la semana pasada.

* * *

><p>Capítulo 8<p>

-¡Sasuke!-exclamó apenas me vio- ¿Dónde diablos estabas?

Eran casi las diez de la noche cuando regresé a mi apartamento y si no hubiera estando tan ebrio, hubiera supuesto que Sakura estaba ahí.

-¿Has conducido ebrio?-ella lucía más con una furia de la mitología griega que como mi mejor amiga- ¡podías haber tenido un accidente!

-Sakura, eres muy ruidosa- dije tratando de que mis oídos no explotaran por sus gritos.

Ella pareció comprenderlo y se ruborizó por ello.

-Estaba demasiado preocupada-reclamó.

Me hubiera sentido como un afortunado si de antemano no supiera que Sakura se preocupaba por todo el mundo. _Así es, no te hagas ilusiones._

-Solo no tenía ganas de ir a clases-admití. _No tenía ganas de ver tu cara._

-Dije que seguías enfermo y Tsunade pareció creerme.

-No pedí que mintieras por mí-gruñí- no eres quién para meterte en mis asuntos.

-¿No soy quién?-pareció confundida- ¿Qué diablos pasa contigo Sasuke?

-No, ¿qué diablos pasa contigo?- reclamé

Entonces la vi a los ojos, ella estaba a punto de llorar. La única parte consciente de mí me avisó que estaba siendo un cretino y que la estaba hiriendo.

-Lo siento, el alcohol me hace un idiota-dije-puedes irte, estoy bien. Mañana te llamaré.

No esperé su respuesta y entré a mi habitación, ella me siguió por un momento pero cuando empecé a desnudarme ella salió. Escuché la puerta del apartamento cerrarse cuando entré a la ducha.

El domingo me desperté con la peor resaca que había tenido alguna vez, mis sentidos me martilleaban. Sakura llamó al mediodía, indicando que debía ir a su apartamento a planear bien lo que haríamos.

De mala gana me levanté, eran casi las once de todas formas. Cuando llegué al departamento que compartían Hinata y Sakura, me sorprendió verlos a todos ahí, al parecer solo Naruto sabía la verdad del día anterior, todos los demás solo me preguntaron por mi mejoría.

-Bueno- dijo Itachi- como todos saben, Sakura y yo vamos a casarnos.

Todos asentimos, supuse que ya habían explicado la situación a los demás de antemano.

-Mi padre me hará faltar la próxima semana a clases-anunció Sakura-planea llevarme a todos sus compromisos sociales, reuniones e incluso a una gala. Quiere que de esa forma todos sus accionistas me conozcan.

Ino puso una cara de asco, supuse que se estaba imaginando la escena.

-No sé qué planes tenga para la semana después de esa- continuó Sakura- pero estoy prácticamente segura que el sábado cuando se celebre la fiesta de mi cumpleaños alguien va a pedir mi mano y mi padre como planea lo aceptará.

Solo imaginar a Sakura comprometido con un asqueroso socio corporativo me dio náuseas, la idea de que se casara con Itachi me deprimía, pero casarse con un desconocido me afectaba mucho más. _Cualquier escenario en que no te cases con ella te afectará._

-¿Planea solo dar tu mano el mismo día en que cumplas la mayoría de edad?- preguntó Gaara- tu padre está loco.

-Loco por el dinero y mantener sus inversiones- contestó Sakura.

-¿Y cómo podemos ayudar?- preguntó Temari.

-Ese mismo día vamos a casarnos- respondió Itachi.

-Itahi, Sasuke y Hinata esperarán en la delegación- contó Sakura- los demás iremos a la fiesta de mi padre para fingir que todo va como desea, pero antes de la medianoche que es cuando se hace el brindis, Naruto y yo nos iremos del lugar mientras los demás distraen a mi padre.

-Me iré con un vestido sensual para que tu padre no quite sus ojos de mis pechos- dijo Ino y por primera vez Sakura pudo reír.

-¿Y qué haremos si los guardaespaldas de tu padre se dan cuenta?- preguntó Temari preocupada.

-No lo harán, a las once regresaré a mi habitación para retocarme el maquillaje, el ama de llaves prometió dejarme salir y le pidió a su marido que espere con Naruto hasta que eso suceda. Ellos están de mi lado.

-¿Estás segura que no van a traicionarte?- preguntó Gaara.

-Son las únicas personas que estuvieron para Sakura en la mansión- me escuché a mí mismo responder- ellos la adoran, lo último que quieren es verla infeliz.

Sakura me miró mientras hablaba, ella sabía que yo siempre me había dado cuenta de los pequeños detalles.

Una vez revisado todos los detalles, me disponía a irme pero Hinata prácticamente me rogó que me quedara a comer, supongo que aunque no sabía lo que estaba pasando había visto muy preocupado a Naruto por mí.

Hoy era el día de suponer al parecer.

-Hey, Sasuke- dijo Naruto cuando me quedé solo.

-Ni una palabra Naruto- pedí.

-Pero…

-Ni una palaba- interrumpí y me acerqué a la cocina para ver en qué podía ayudar.

Los chicos estaban ayudando a poner la mesa y las chicas entraban y sacaban los platos de la cocina, no me di cuenta hasta que la voz de Ino me indicó que estábamos solos.

-¿Vas a permitir que se case con tu hermano?- preguntó.

-Es su decisión, la apoyaré en lo que necesite- respondí con rapidez, teniendo miedo de pensar mucho en sus palabras.

-¿La apoyarás aunque su decisión sea casarse con otro hombre?- levantó una ceja.

-Es su decisión, la apoyaré en lo que necesite- repetí.

-Entonces dejarás que lo haga- me miró con enojo y un poco de tristeza al mismo tiempo.

-Es su decisión, la apoyaré en lo que necesite- volví a repetir.

-¿Es todo lo que vas a decir?- estaba claramente contrariada.

-¿Qué quieres escuchar Ino?- reclamé- al parecer solo hay una cosa que quieres escuchar.

-Quiero escuchar que la amas y que lucharás por ella- pidió.

Escucharlo de su boca no fue bueno para mí, algo en mi interior me exigía al igual que Ino que hiciera algo al respecto. _Pero ella ha escogido a Itachi, no a ti. Ella ama a Itachi._

-Estás equivocada Ino- mentí- no estoy enamorado de ella, así que déjame en paz.

Ino estaba a punto de gritarme, lo supe porque su cara se puso completamente roja pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo fue interumpida.

-Ya basta Ino- pidió Sakura- déjalo en paz.

Me dio una pequeña sonrisa y salió con la furiosa de Ino de la cocina. Tuve ganas de explicarle que le había mentido a Ino pero rápidamente saqué la idea de mi cabeza, Sakura iba a casarse con otro hombre, un hombre que era mi hermano.

Durante el almuerzo nadie habló, Ino seguía molesta conmigo y Naruto sabía que no podía hablarme al respecto. Temari y Gaara se veían confundidos, Hinata no dejaba de ver a Naruto por si éste le daba una explicación e Itachi parecía incómodo. Sakura, por su parte, se limitó a comer en el mismo silencio en que lo hacíamos los demás.

Mientras manejaba a mi apartamento me di cuenta que Naruto me seguía con su carro, el idiota nunca entendía cuando encarecidamente le pedía que no quería hablar al respecto de eso.

Iba a cerrarle la puerta en su cara, pero en último instante decidí no hacerlo. Naruto seguiría fastidiando hasta que pudiera explicar su punto, mejor era escucharlo ahora.

-¿En serio vas a dejar que se case con Itachi?- preguntó apenas entró.

-¡Fue su maldita decisión!- estaba cansado-¿por qué me preguntan a mí? ¡Deberían preguntarle a ella!

-Pero Sasuke, tú siempre la has amado.

-¿Y?-me permití subir el tono de mi voz- ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Lloro?

El idiota no debía saber que ya había llorado lo suficiente por ello.

-Puedes decirle la verdad- afirmó.

-¿Y crees que eso cambiará algo?- dije consternado- ¡Yo la he escuchado, yo la he escuchado decirme cuánto le gusta y cuánto le importa y cuánto le duele! ¿Tú la has escuchado? ¡Porque yo sí!

-A mí nunca me ha dicho ningún interés romántico, tú eres su mejor amigo, no yo- dijo como si hubiera alguna lógica.

-¡Pues hubiera preferido que esas cosas te las contara a ti!-estaba casi gritando- ¿entiendes lo difícil que era verla con Shao o con Shikamaru? ¿O verla llorar porque se enamoró de alguien que no podía tener? Nunca he envidiado a mi hermano tanto como lo hice el día en que supe que ella sufría por él.

Naruto se quedó callado y me miró con pena.

-Lo siento tanto Sasuke- fue lo último que se atrevió a decir.

-Yo también lo siento- le di la razón.

Sakura tenía razón acerca de su padre, el lunes él la había llevado a una reunión de la embajada con los accionistas de su cadena hotelera, el martes habían asistido a una gala de beneficencia, el miércoles a la ópera y el jueves a una exposición de libros. Sé que en otra situación ella lo hubiera disfrutado al menos un poco, pero la realidad era otra, ella solo estaba siendo exhibida y dado que era increíblemente bella e inteligente, probablemente todos los amigos de su padre estarían detrás de ella.

El viernes en la noche Gaara me invitó a ir con todos al partido de la selección nacional, pero ganas era lo menos que tenía así que decliné su oferta. Planeaba quedarme en el apartamento a estudiar cuando oí las llaves girar en la puerta y sabía que la única persona que podía estar ahí era ella.

Estaba preciosa, tenía un vestido plateado que parecía hecho a su medida por la manera impresionante que se ceñía a sus curvas.

-Sasuke- parecía a punto de llorar y la atraje a mis brazos.

Nos quedamos así un buen rato, en silencio y abrazados. Yo no dejé de repartir besos por su cabello recogido y frotar mi mano en su espalda. Al poco rato pareció tranquilizarse y nos separamos. Cuando le pasé un vaso de agua y se sentó en la alfombra pareció lista para hablar.

-Ha sido una semana asquerosa, no tienes ni idea.

-Lo supongo- dije, vaya que era la semana de suponer.

-Tengo que usar estos vestidos para que me puedan apreciar mejor- dijo mirando con odio el bonito vestido que usaba.

-Te queda precioso- me permití decir.

-Sí, a mí también me gusta- admitió- pero ellos me ven como un maldito pedazo de carne. Creo que mi padre quiere casarme con el dueño del hotel Imperio, el tipo tiene al menos 40 años, no tienes idea, cuando me miró con hambre prácticamente me sentí sucia.

-Tranquila- dije acercándome y tocando su mejilla- está todo planeado, no vas a casarte con ese hombre.

-Mi padre parece no sospechar- contó- parece que cree que estoy aceptando todo lo que me pide porque pienso que va a desheredarme o algo por el estilo.

Reímos, a ninguno de los dos nos había importado nunca el dinero de nuestros padres.

-Entiendo por qué mamá huyó de él- dijo- yo también lo hubiera hecho en su lugar, ahora lo entiendo más que antes.

El escándalo de su madre había sido la comidilla del país entero hace tres años, las especulaciones fueron muchas pero nunca se supo concretamente qué había sucedido. Sakura y su mamá se enviaban correos apenas podían, ella ahora era feliz y era todo lo que Sakura necesitaba para dejarla vivir al otro lado del mundo.

La siguiente semana Sakura tuvo que asistir a más galas y cenas, realmente su padre quería que ella captara la atención de los medios para que su compromiso causara sensación. Su padre se llevaría la sorpresa de su vida.

Aquel sábado fue demasiado raro para mí, desde que la conocía siempre era la primera persona que la abrazaba en su cumpleaños y tuve que conformarme con hablar por teléfono, ya que quería quedarse en la mansión para que su padre no sospechara que planeaba algo.

-¿Saben qué es poco ético lo que estoy haciendo?- el primo de Hinata nos miró aún molesto.

-Lo siento Neeji- dijo Hinata- pero Sakura debe casarse definitivamente hoy.

-Si no llega antes de la medianoche deberá hacerlo el lunes- miró su reloj- suficiente malo es que no hayamos cerrado a las once.

-Tranquilo, estarán aquí y firmaran los papeles- dijo y su primo solo asintió.

-¿No se supone que Itachi vendría con nosotros?- me preguntó Hinata preocupada cuando su primo fue a buscar los oficios del matrimonio civil.

-Lo llamé hace rato, dijo que vendría con Sakura y Naruto- avisé.

Ella asintió y volvió a entablar conversación con su primo cuando éste regresó.

-Solo les quedan veinte minutos- dijo Itachi- a todos aquí les cautivó la idea de una joven pareja que se muere por casarse pero trabajar hasta tarde es algo y trabajar un domingo cuando todo el mundo sabe que no hay trámites legales ese día es otra cosa.

-Ellos llegarán pronto- repitió por tercera vez Hinata.

Como si la tercera vez hubiera sido la vencida, Naruto y Sakura entraron a la delegación, lucían algo sudados, como si vinieran huyendo.

-Debemos hacerlo rápido- me dijo Naruto en voz baja- el ama de llaves le ha llamado diciendo que su padre ya descubrió que escapó, nos quedan como mucho unos quince minutos o un poco más si aún no imagina a dónde fuimos.

-¿Dónde está Itachi?- preguntó Sakura confundida.

No supe qué contestarle y salí a realizar una llamada.

-¿Dónde demonios estás?- grité cuando me contestó- dijiste que venías con ella.

El no respondió.

-Itachi esto no es gracioso- grité- tienes un minuto para estar aquí o te romperé cada hueso de tu cuerpo.

-¿Recuerdas que no pude ir para tu cumpleaños en primavera?- dijo finalmente- no puedes decir que no te doy los mejores regalos de cumpleaños aunque sean atrasados.

Y colgó, entonces comprendí a qué se refería con regalo. Cuando entré a la delegación Sakura buscó mis ojos de inmediato buscando una explicación para la ausencia de Itachi.

-Cásate conmigo- pedí como respuesta.

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer, si deseas puedes dejar algún comentario. Buen fin de semana para ti que me lees.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Hola a todos :D Aquí está el nuevo capítulo. Les cuento que esta semana fueron mis exámenes así que fue bastante agotador pero he salido de ellos bastante bien. Disfruten del fin de semana :)

* * *

><p>Capítulo 9<p>

Saqué mi certificado de votación y mi cédula de la billetera mientras Sakura aún me miraba con sorpresa.

-Bien, porque les queda diez minutos- dijo Neeji.

-El resto de mis documentos están en la base de datos desde que era un niño- informé y él asintió imprimiéndolos.

-Sasuke- me dijo sin comprenderlo aún.

-Podemos hacerlo ahora o esperar que tu padre nos encuentre- dije tomándola de los hombros- o puedes casarte con el idiota de Naruto si lo prefieres.

-Los papeles de Sakura son todos los que te había dado primo- dijo Hinata rompiendo el silencio que reinaba en el lugar.

-Está bien- dijo Sakura aún en trance.

Naruto entregó su DNI también para servir como testigo.

-Hey, pequeña- dije abrazándola y hablándole al oído- sé que no era así como lo querías pero justo ahora no tenemos opción, prometo romper los huesos de Itachi.

Ella al fin me sonrió ante el escenario de yo golpeando a mi hermano.

-Después de todo serás la señora Uchiha- dije riendo cuando Neeji me pasó el documento legal.

-Parece que sí- dijo Sakura dedicándome una sonrisa.

Hinata y Naruto firmaron como testigos y Neeji nos declaró oficialmente casados. Cuatro minutos después estábamos afuera de la comisaria riéndonos por lo que había sucedido.

-Tu padre no tardará en encontrarlos- dijo Naruto dejando de reír- ¿no quieren huir al menos por unos días?

Lo miré desconcertado, el padre de Sakura_- tu suegro Sasuke_- tenía mucha influencia como para descubrir si nos alojábamos en algún lugar de la ciudad y obviamente revisarían los departamentos de todos nuestros amigos.

-No creo que los encuentre en el mar- dijo Naruto leyendo mis pensamientos y entregándome las llaves de uno de los barcos de su familia.

-A los Uzumaki nos encanta dar soluciones a sus problemas- repitió el lema familiar.

-Hay que huir- me miró Sakura.

-Hay que huir- repetí.

No nos tomó mucho rato llegar al puerto, Hinata y Naruto nos abrazaron a ambos y nos despedimos con rapidez.

-Le tomará al menos un par de días encontrarnos- dijo Sakura con la misma sonrisa que me daba de niña cuando cometía una travesura.

-Podemos incluso si nos movemos rápidamente en el siguiente puerto ocultarnos por más días- avisé y a ella pareció gustarle la idea.

-Señor y señora Uchiha- nos interrumpió un camarero- el señor Uzumaki nos pidió que preparáramos su cena apenas avisó que vendrían.

Nuestros estómagos gruñeron en respuesta, creo que ninguno de los dos había podido comer en todo el día.

-Creo que amo a Naruto- dije cuando nos sentamos a comer.

-Creo que lo amo también- reímos.

-Señor y señora Uchiha- dijo el camarero cuando nos traía el postre- su habitación está preparada por su quieren hacer uso de ella.

Ninguno dijo nada y solo asentimos dejándonos guiar hacia la habitación, no entendía como habían preparado el escenario para un par de recién casados con tan poca antelación pero alguien debía alabar su eficiencia.

-Vaya que son rápidos- dijo Sakura cerrando la puerta después de agradecer la botella de vino.

-Sé que mi mamá siempre bromeaba con que nos casaríamos, pero creo que hasta ella se quedaría con la boca abierta- dije sirviendo las copas.

-Salud por eso- dijo chocando la suya con la mía.

Eso no era un matrimonio real y ambos lo sabíamos. _Pero quisieras que fuera real Sasuke. _Aún así, ambos parecíamos cómodos en la habitación y Sakura dijo que me estaba comportando como un tímido cuando le pregunté si podía quitarme la camiseta por el calor que hacía.

-Si yo tengo calor, no quiero imaginarme cómo te sientes tú en ese vestido- dije. Su vestido tenía un par de capas y era ceñido en los lugares adecuados.

Regresó del baño sin el vestido y cubierta por una toalla que la rodeaba por completo. Aún poseía su ropa interior por las tiras de su sostén rosado que era todo lo que se veía.

-Creo que lo único que no tienen es ropa extra- suspiró sentándose en uno de los muebles de la habitación.

-Creo que suponen que no necesitaríamos de ropa extra- informé y ella se ruborizó.

-Sasuke pervertido- dijo sacándome la lengua.

Yo no pude dejar de reír, no dejaba de recordarme que no era un matrimonio real pero vaya que lo estaba disfrutando. Ella no mencionó a Itachi y yo tampoco iba a hacerlo.

Nadie podía molestarnos, ya que los camareros y el capitán del barco nos dieron intimidad y habíamos botado nuestros celulares en la calle cuando íbamos al puerto. Conversamos de muchas cosas, ella me narró todos los eventos en los que había participado en las últimas dos semanas con lujo de detalles y yo le narré lo aburrido que había sido la academia sin ella. En un punto estábamos lo suficientemente agotados y continuamos la conversación en la cama, a ninguno de los dos nos molestaba compartirla aunque ella estuviera en ropa interior cubierta por la sábana.

-¿Sabes?- dijo jugando con sus manos- me hubiera gustado que mi padre me hubiera llevado a esa clase de eventos cuando nuestra relación no era tan mala y no ahora.

-Lo sé, pequeña- dije tomando una de sus manos en las mías.

Noté ampollas de quemadura en sus dedos índice y anular, parecían recientes.

-Me las hice la madrugada de mi cumpleaños- dijo con vergüenza.

-¿Cómo?- levanté una ceja, ella se había quedado en la mansión así que ni siquiera tenía que cocinar.

-Vas a pensar que fue una tontería- sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo.

-¿Va a ocultar secretos a su esposo la primera noche señora Uchiha?- fingí seriedad.

-Bobo- dijo rompiendo a reír.

-Cuéntame- pedí.

Pareció pensárselo un momento y luego tomó una decisión.

-Hice un hechizo de amor- dijo cubriendo su cara por la vergüenza.

No sabía cómo tomarme eso exactamente así que me mantuve callado.

-No sé, iba a cumplir años en pocos minutos y se me ocurrió buscar un hechizo online- continuó- tenía que prender velas y hacer una lista de las características que espera del chico y luego tenía que copiarla y quemar una de ellas. Por favor, no vayas a reírte, sé que fue una tontería pero una de las protagonistas de un libro lo hacía y me dio curiosidad. Me quemé cuando toqué el vidrio caliente porque salía mucho humo.

-¿Qué decía la lista?- me dio curiosidad.

-No- negó cuando se dio cuenta lo que pedía- vas a reírte.

-Por favor Sakura- tomé otra vez su mano- prometo no reírme.

La miré como un niño pequeño implorando algo hasta que conseguí que asintiera, se levantó y regresó del baño con un papel en manos.

-La escondí en el vestido- respondió la duda que cruzó por mi cara.

Solo asentí en respuesta.

-Si te ríes, te golpearé- dijo recostándose en la cama otra vez.

-¿Quieres que la lea yo en voz alta?- sugerí.

-No, me moriría más de la vergüenza- dijo con sus mejillas aún rojas.

Se recostó en mi pecho así ambos podíamos ver la hoja al mismo tiempo y ambos leímos con los ojos al mismo tiempo:

"Alguien que no se rinda, que siempre encuentre razones para continuar."

"Alguien que tenga el valor para decir cuando algo no es lo correcto"

"Alguien que sea sabio y siempre me recuerde las maravillosas cosas de la vida aunque todo se ponga gris."

"Alguien que siempre tenga sus brazos esperando por mí."

"Alguien que tenga confianza en sí mismo".

"Alguien que me haga tener fe también."

"Alguien que nunca se aburra con mis largas historias."

"Alguien que descubra cuando estoy mintiendo".

"Alguien que no le moleste estar a las tres de la madrugada hablando de las cosas que realmente importan."

"Alguien que no se vaya aunque se lo pida".

"Alguien que sea generoso con sus iguales y los que estén por debajo de él".

"Alguien que disfrute de las pequeñas cosas de la vida"

"Alguien que no me deje llorar sola, ni me deje preocuparme más de la cuenta".

"Alguien que me mime de vez en cuando"

"Alguien que pueda contarme los más profundos pensamientos de su mente".

"Alguien que no tenga miedo de soñar".

"Alguien que quiera ser un padre ejemplar y quiera ser mi compañero para formar nuestra familia".

"Alguien que le recuerdo a nuestros hijos cuánto los ama".

"Alguien que trabaje porque ama lo que hace y que el dinero sea siempre algo secundario".

"Alguien que mantenga su salud".

"Alguien que sea organizado".

"Alguien que sea culto y sepa muchas cosas de la vida".

"Alguien que no tenga miedo de amar ni de ser amado".

"Alguien que sea un buen amante".

"Alguien que pueda ser mi amigo"

"Alguien que me pueda desafiar".

"Alguien que no caiga en los comunes vicios".

"Alguien que no tema fracasar".

"Alguien que diga gracias, por favor y lo siento".

"Alguien que se un caballero".

"Alguien que cumpla sus promesas".

"Alguien que nunca se vaya, sin importar lo difícil que pueda ser estar conmigo".

-Diablos Sakura, eso fue realmente hermoso- fue todo lo que pude decir.

-¿Te puede contar un secreto?- dijo aún sin verme.

-Todos los que quieras cariño- besé su cabello.

-Te va a parecer ridículo- empezó a decir- pero cuando escribía no pude dejar de pensar en una sola persona.

-Itachi- comprendí y el dolor punzó en mi interior.

-En ti- alzó la cabeza para verme.

Vi la honestidad en sus ojos, entonces la besé. El besó fue realmente cálido y amoroso. Ella había pensando en mí, no en Itachi, ni algún otro amor del pasado, sino en mí. Besé sus labios, su frente, su nariz y ella me respondió igual. Al poco rato fui consciente de que ella solo estaba en ropa interior debajo de mí y no pude evitar no besar su cuello, sus clavículas, el nacimiento de su pecho.

-Sasuke- dijo y me di cuenta que estaba yendo demasiado rápido.

-Lo lamento Sakura- dije levantándome rápidamente y sentándome en el filo de la cama.

-No quería que te detuvieras- dijo sonrojada.

-¿Entonces?- pregunté mientras mi corazón latía con fuerza, ella no quería que me detuviera.

-Tengo que contarte algo- tomó una bocanada de aire- digamos que te mentí.

-¿No quieres que continúe?- la verdad, me tenía confundido.

-No, por favor no te enojes, lo que trato de- se tropezó con sus propias palabras- te mentí la otra vez, yo nunca…- se tomó una nueva bocanada de aire- yo nunca lo hice con nadie.

Bajó su rostro alvergonzada, tomé su mentón y la obligué a verme. Sus mejillas estaban realmente rojas, sus ojos estaban dilatados, su cabello ya estaba bastante despeinado y caía a pedazos por su cara, su respiración no se calmaba lo que hacía a su pecho subir y bajar. ¿Cómo ella había podido creer que me enojaría por decirme la verdad?

La atraje a mí y la besé fuertemente.

* * *

><p>¿Qué les pareció? Gracias por leerme :)<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

Querido Dios, si esto es un sueño, permíteme soñar eternamente.

Yo había visto a muchas mujeres desnudas en mi vida e incluso había visto a Sakura en traje de baño bastantes veces, pero había algo mucho más íntimo en tenerla en mis brazos en ropa interior.

Besé cada centímetro de piel a la vista y ella no dejaba de suspirar mi nombre. Verla así, sonrojada y excitada al mismo tiempo era tan exquisito que algún pintor o fotógrafo debería captar el momento. En realidad no, no permitiría que nadie la viera de la forma en que yo podía verla.

Me estaba tomando realmente mi tiempo, quería tomarme el resto de la vida en esa cama junto a la chica a la que amaba, la única chica a la que había amado.

Me detuve en el nacimiento de su pecho, dando besos por aquí y por allá, dando pequeños mordiscos. Quité su sostén y no le di tiempo ni de sentir vergüenza por ello y tomé uno en mi boca. Sakura gimiendo era verdadera melodía en mis oídos. Mientras continuaba mi atención en sus pechos una de mis manos se desvió al sur y se introdujo en la única ropa que le quedaba. Se arqueó con fuerza cuando mis dedos tocaron su clítoris.

-Sasuke- me miró inhalando.

-Exquisita- dije mientras repartía un camino de besos desde su pecho a donde mi mano me esperaba.

-No te atrevas- dijo intentando sentarse con rapidez cuando advirtió mis intenciones.

-Prometo que te encantará- dije tumbándola de nuevo

-Pero…

Volví a subir a su rostro para besarla y detener sus quejas. _Pronto tendría la clase de quejas que me gustaría escuchar. _

-Te gustará- prometí y ella no me detuvo más.

¿Dije que sus gemidos eran melodía? Oírla llegar al orgasmo por mi boca fue un jodido concierto.

Su pecho subía y bajaba mientras se recuperaba del orgasmo y aproveché para quitar las prendas que me quedaban. Sakura admiró mi cuerpo desde su posición y por primera vez las horas del gimnasio cobraron la pena. Cientos de mujeres me habían admirado antes, me habían deseado antes, pero siempre quise que lo hiciera ella. Y al fin sucedía.

-No puedo esperar un segundo más- dije a su oído- pero aún puedes detenerme, me detendría por ti.

Ella me miró con amor y me besó como respuesta. Buscó una de mis manos y la agarró, yo me aferré a esa mano y entré en su interior.

Nunca antes había estado con una virgen, pero no era ningún idiota para saber que debía tomarme las cosas con calma. Y ésta era Sakura, mi Sakura. _¿Te gusta como suena, verdad?_

Su rostro se ciñó en una mueca de incomodidad cuando atravesé la barrera que la hacía finalmente mía y yo solo podía repetirle al oído cuando la amaba mientras repartía besos por su cuello.

Ella se ajustó a mí como si encajáramos a la perfección y sus entrañas abrazaban mi miembro tan fuertemente que pensé que me vendría de inmediato, pero me contuve, quería escuchar su orgasmo. Cuando gimió mi nombre en su orgasmo desencadenó el mío.

Yo podía tener varias rondas de sexo en la misma hora, pero no sé si era porque había sido un día de cientos de emociones, pero me sentía terriblemente agotado. Me recosté a su lado para no aplastarla con mi peso y la atraje a mi pecho para que descansara sobre él.

-Eso fue realmente bueno- dijo aún tratando de respirar con normalidad- ¿me he perdido tantos años de esto?

Sé que me estaba molestando, pero aún así lancé un bufido como respuesta y ella empezó a reír.

Sus ojos lucían visiblemente pesados también y en pocos minutos su respiración se hizo cada vez más tranquila, solo pude verla unos segundos dormir antes de que mis ojos se cerraran también.

Despertar es maravilloso cuando tienes a la chica favorita en tu mundo aún en tus brazos, lucía tan cómoda y descansada que bien podría ofrecerle mi cuerpo como su hogar.

Yo podía ser cualquier cosa que ella quisiera que fuera.

A pesar de la sábana con la que nos había cubierto cuando nos quedamos dormidos, aún podía vislumbrar la cima de sus pechos saludándome. Terriblemente excitante.

Sus ojos se abrieron y escaneo la situación, como recordando rápidamente todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior se sonrojó violentamente, pero había cierta incomodidad en sus ojos cuando me miró. ¿Se estaría arrepintiendo de lo que había pasado? Me lanzó una pequeña sonrisa acercando más la sábana a su pecho y medio sentándose sobre la cama.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunté.

-Nada- contestó con otra pequeña sonrisa.

-Te conozco- advertí- algo está pasando por esa cabecita tuya, ¿te arrepientes Sakura?

Dios, si ella me decía que se arrepentía no sé si podría vivir con ello.

-No Sasuke- me vio directamente a los ojos y supe que no mentía.

El alivio tocó cada célula de mi cuerpo y la atraje a mí para abrazarla, pero una parte de ella seguía tensa.

-Dime lo que sucede- pedí.

Empezó a jugar con mis manos, como decidiendo si debía o no decírmelo.

-Dijiste- se tomó una bocanada de aire- tú dijiste que me amabas y me estoy preguntando si es cierto o lo dijiste porque la situación tenía mérito.

Yo era un tonto, y uno de los mejores. Ella me había dicho que cumplía con los requisitos del hombre que había esperado en su hechizo de amor y me había dejado ser el primer hombre que le hiciera el amor, aún así no me había detenido a explicarle mis años de sentimientos hacia ella.

-Sakura- dije moviéndome para que pudiera verme bien- escucha bien lo que te voy a decir y no quiero que crees ninguna idea rara que tu cabeza se formule a partir de ello.

Su cara se descompuso un poco, esperaba malas noticias.

-Te amo- su rostro se iluminó- no sé si me creas, pero te he amado por muchos años. Eres tú, siempre has sido tú.

Creo que quería llorar y no supe que tan buena señal era eso.

-Eres un bobo Sasuke- bien, ya somos dos los que creemos en ello- yo también te amo desde hace mucho tiempo.

La idea me tomó por sorpresa, pensé que recién había descubierto sus sentimientos hacia mí. _¿Te dijo que amaba a Itachi, recuerdas?_

-Pero Itachi…

-Nunca he estado enamorada de Itachi- se apresuró a decir- pensé que si te decía eso sería más fácil. Cuando pensé en este plan quería que fueras tú el que se casara conmigo pero pensé que sería egoísta por mi parte. Se suponía que no sentías nada por mí y no quería pedirte un favor tan grande.

Empecé a reírme como un loco y Sakura me miró con preocupación.

-Dame solo un segundo- me recosté en la cama y usé un par de almohadas para ajustar mi postura y mantener mis ojos en ella que seguía sentada- ¿pensaste que era un acto egoísta? ¡Casi me matas porque te casarías con mi hermano y era el hombre al que amabas!

Sakura mordió su labio alvergonzada.

-Tú nunca me dijiste nada- reprochó- y siempre fuiste el deseo de todas las chicas, pensé que nunca me mirarías.

-¡Pero siempre he estado a tu lado!- indiqué

-Pensé que lo hacías como un hermano- dijo negando mi respuesta.

Pasé una mano varias veces por mi cabello, siempre lo hacía cuando me estresaba. Sakura me amaba y yo la amaba, ¿cuánto tiempo habíamos desperdiciado por no decírselo al otro? _Cobarde_.

-Espera, espera- mis memorias me traían varios escenarios al azar- ¿y cuando llorabas y me dijiste que Itachi estaba con alguien más y eso te había puesto triste?

-Esa mañana te vi saliendo por la ventana de la casa de mi vecina- dijo como si eso lo explicara todo.

Brillante, yo era un total imbécil.

-¿Tu nuevo guardarropa?

-Karin vestía sexy y siempre supe que te acostabas con ella- dijo molesta.

-¿Lo sabías?- dije suavemente

-Todos lo sabemos Sasuke, ustedes se acuestan desde la escuela media, ¿es tu folla amiga o algo así?

-Nunca más- prometí cuando me miró con odio.

-Era realmente difícil- confesó- te tenía siempre cerca y sabía que nunca serías para mí. Casi me acuesto con Shao solo porque fui a recoger algo a tu casa y la vi a ella saliendo. A Shao le pareció terrible que me sintiera celosa por otro hombre que no fuera él y que encima me sintiera con ganas de hacerlo porque estaba celosa después de tantas veces que me lo había pedido. Terminamos por eso.

Al fin comprendía por qué me miraba con odio cuando me lo topaba en los pasillos, después de que ellos habían roto.

-Me dijiste que era porque te pidió elegir entre él y yo, y mi amistad era más importante- reñí.

-Bien, omití algunas partes- admitió.

-¿Los chocolates de Itachi del año pasado?

-Eran para ti, solo tú los comiste- recordó- los de él me los comí. Eran asquerosos Sasuke, no sé cómo los comiste, peor aún cómo esperabas que él se los comiera.

-Si te iba a querer él, entonces también debía soportarlo.

Cierto conjunto rojo pasó por mi mente.

-¿La tanga roja?- el recuerdo pareció sonrojarla.

-Regalo de Ino, ya la conoces- dijo sin mirarme- pensé que me iba a dar algo cuando me dijiste que las habías visto. Yo había olvidado que estaban ahí.

-Sin embargo me mentiste- regañé

-Te estabas comportando como un tonto Sasuke- regañó en respuestas- eras tú burlándote por ello así que inventé un amante ficticio. Tu enojo valió la pena, hasta que te volviste loco por ello.

- Yo realmente sentí que me volvía loco- dije besándola- imaginar a otro hombre tocándote fue demasiado para mí.

-¿Lo dices en serio?- dijo apretando mi mano.

-Lo juro- besé su cuello- quería matar a cada hombre que te hubiera tocado.

Una idea cruzó por su mente y me detuvo para que la viera.

-Mentiroso- sonrió- Ino siempre tuvo razón y no le hice caso, no quería sembrar ninguna falsa esperanza pero ella tenía razón.

-Está bien, le debo una disculpa- asentí y retomé los besos en su cuello.

-Cuando te escuché en la cocina decirle que no estabas enamorado de mí algo dentro de mí se rompió-confesó.

-Sakura-me detuve otra vez para verla- voy a recompensarte por todo, lo prometo.

-¿Qué somos Sasuke?- preguntó suavemente.

-Usted es la señora Uchiha- sonreí y eso le causó una sonrisa- puedes preguntarle a cualquier juzgado, eres la señora Uchiha.

-Bueno- dijo pasando sus manos lentamente por mi espalda y despertando mi miembro-sé de cosas que podemos hacer en nuestro tiempo libre y que el juzgado aprobaría.

-Sus deseos son órdenes- dije tumbándola- señora Uchiha.


	11. Chapter 11

Hola, me gustaría disculparme por no publicar antes, la verdad no lo había hecho por dos razones: 1) no sabía que ayer era sábado 2)recién mi red de internet regresó.

Espero le guste el capítulo :)

* * *

><p>Capítulo 11<p>

Pasamos la mayor parte de la mañana haciendo el amor, la única vez que fuimos interrumpidos fue cuando llamaron para avisarnos amablemente que podían llevarnos comida a la habitación si deseábamos.

El estómago de Sakura gruñó en respuesta.

-¿Crees que Naruto ya había preparado esto con anticipación?- me preguntó mientras se llevaba una frutilla a la boca.

-No tengo la menor idea- me sinceré- supongo que no, tomando en cuenta que ibas a casarte con mi hermano.

-En mi defensa, te lo pedí primero a ti estando ebria- se llevó otra frutilla a la boca.

-Debí obligarte a casarte conmigo en ese mismo momento- sonreí

Me tendió con su cubierto una frutilla y la comí, ahora que ambos teníamos conciencia de nuestros sentimientos no veía la razón para continuar discutiendo de cómo Sakura iba a casarse con mi hermano, pero aún me molestaba.

-Yo te besé- me acordé de repente.

-¿Eh?- ella obviamente no entendía de qué hablaba.

-Cuando me pediste matrimonio fui yo el que te besó, no tú a mí- expliqué.

-Entonces no era un sueño- me dedicó una sonrisa

-No, no lo fue- sonreí en respuesta.

Después de tomar una ducha juntos, salimos a disfrutar del paisaje. Mientras Sakura regresaba al baño, aproveché para hacerle una petición al capitán. Bueno, dos peticiones.

-Naruto, soy Sasuke- dije llamándolo desde el teléfono del capitán.

-¡Sasuke!- chilló de alegría- me alegra saber de ustedes, ¿cómo están?

-Bien atendidos gracias a ti- aseguré- ¿cómo van las cosas por allá?

-Mi equipo es eficiente aunque trabajen a último minuto-dijo- acá están las cosas como las esperábamos, el padre de Sakura está furioso y fue a registrar su departamento, indagó en la academia y nos ha dado una visita a los chicos y a mí. Obviamente ya descubrió que se casaron y creo que quiere asesinarte.

-Bien dice que los suegros son mal negocio- reí.

-¿Sasuke Uchiha está riendo?-preguntó- ¿debo asumir que te has declaro a Sakura y las cosas están funcionando?

-Es mejor de lo que imaginas- confesé- bueno, te notificaré cuando regresemos.

-Dale un abrazo a Sakura de mi parte- dijo antes de colgar.

Para la noche, mi pedido había llegado en otro de los barcos de la familia de Naruto, el capitán había accedido a realizar mi otro favor.

-¡Sakura!- gritó la voz

Sakura, quién estaba sentada conmigo cenando, dejó caer el cubierto de la sorpresa.

-¡Mamá!- abrazó a su progenitora- Dios, mamá.

Madre e hija se abrazaron un largo tiempo y rompieron a llorar, fue el mejor regalo de bodas que se me ocurrió traer. Sakura me dedicó una sonrisa y leí en sus labios cuánto me amaba.

Apenas saludé a la madre de Sakura y las dejé solas de nuevo, quería que disfrutaran del tiempo que rara vez podían compartir.

-Ella fue muy feliz por su gesto- comentó el capitán acercándose a la baranda desde donde disfrutaba la inmensidad del cielo.

-Gracias a usted- aseguré- apenas regresemos a la costa depositaré en su cuenta el préstamo.

-Puede tomarse el tiempo que desee- asintió- soy todo un romántico, lo hubiera hecho de todas formas.

-Últimamente somos afortunados de toparnos con personas románticas- asentí.

-Raras veces tenemos alquilado el barco solo para una pareja- contó- siempre son aburridas reuniones o fiestas, así que cuando el señor Uzumaki llamó para preguntarnos si podíamos trabajar a todos nos emocionó saber que era por tan buena causa.

Eran pasadas de las dos de la madrugada cuando regresaba a la habitación y antes de abrir la puerta escuché las risas de las dos mujeres, la verdad, pensaba que estarían en la habitación que habían preparado para la mamá de Sakura.

-Mi hija casada quién lo diría- escuché a la mamá de Sakura decir.

-Tomando en cuenta que apenas cumplí 18 años es sorprendente- ambas mujeres rieron.

Sabía que estaba mal escuchar conversaciones ajenas, pero mis pies no parecían querer moverse del lugar. _Sí, claro._

-Bueno, con tu padre queriendo casarte con el primer fulano ricachón, no me sorprendería que todo se diera tan precipitado- admitió mi suegra- cuando Sasuke me llamó me sorprendí bastante, pero no me mencionó nada del matrimonio.

-Supongo que esperó que yo te lo contara- dijo Sakura.

-Él siempre fue un chico tan agradable- dijo mi suegra- cuando regresaste de la escuela diciendo que tenías dos amigos hombres me sorprendí que no fueran niñas. Y luego ustedes pasaban tanto tiempo juntos que me preocupé un poco de que no pasaras tiempo con niñas, pero ellos te protegían tanto y terminaban jugando lo que tú querías que me di cuenta que probablemente serían los mejores amigos que podrías encontrar.

-Lo siguen siendo- aseguró Sakura.

-Ahora que lo pienso, siempre sospeché que estabas enamorada de Sasuke, pero incluso cuando vivía con tu padre siempre lo negaste- dijo riendo- no estaba equivocada, aún así estoy un poco ofendida que en tanto tiempo no me hayas comentado que salían o que su relación de amistad se había transformado en un noviazgo tan fuerte como para casarse en la menor oportunidad.

Tuve que detenerme de toser por la impresión de la pregunta de la madre de Sakura. ¿Qué iba a decirle? Nuestra relación de noviazgo no había durado ni 5 minutos, ni siquiera 5 jodidos minutos. ¿Cuánto se enojaría si se enteraba que su hija se había casado precipitadamente con un hombre que no le había aclarado sus sentimientos hasta el día siguiente después de su boda?

-Bueno, la verdad- me quedé frío esperando lo que diría- Sasuke y yo hemos estado enamorados del otro por mucho tiempo.

Sonreí ante su respuesta, si bien no había dicho toda la verdad, tampoco había mentido.

-Un matrimonio por amor es todo lo que necesitaban- respondió su madre- tu padre debería haber aprendido la lección viendo como resultó el nuestro porque fuimos obligados a casarnos por nuestros padres, pero supongo que él nunca lo entenderá. Y bueno, ya es bastante tarde, estoy segura que el pobre de Sasuke debe estarse muriendo del frío afuera.

Me apresuré para alejarme silenciosamente de la puerta lo más rápido que me pude, bastante malo era haber escuchado una parte de su conversación. Que me descubrieran sería imperdonable.

-¿No tienes frío?- preguntó Sakura abrazándome de un lado.

-No- aseguré- estaba aquí observando el cielo

Un día y ya le estaba mintiendo a mi esposa. _Bravo por ti, Sasuke._

-Yo siempre he sido del sol y tú de la luna- comentó riendo.

-Como el día y la noche- dije- perfectos, ¿no?

Ella solo asintió y me dedicó una sonrisa. Nadie en el mundo era tan afortunado como yo.

Al siguiente día y tras un torrente de lágrimas la madre de Sakura se fue y pude disfrutar con Sakura más tiempo. Esa noche después de hacerle el amor dos veces no pude evitar preguntar de nuevo.

-¿Por qué no me lo pediste a mí?- pregunté besando su cabello

-¿Es en serio?- por supuesto sabía de qué hablaba- ¿no vas a dejarlo pasar, verdad?

-Nunca- sonreí

Ella solo suspiró cansadamente, sabía perfectamente que cuando enloquecía con algo podía ser muy molesto con ello.

-Vale Sasuke- dijo sentándose en la cama y mirándome- ¿tienes idea de cuán difícil era tenerte siempre a mí lado y saber que nunca te podría tener?

Genial, ella acababa de citar a García Márquez al igual que hace un año, pero por primera vez sabía que se refería a mí y no a Itachi. _Sasuke, eres un verdadero estúpido._

-¿Y por qué Itachi?- reñí.

-Porque no podía pedírselo a nadie más- confesó- él me dijo que debía pedírtelo a ti, pero le dije que no era un favor que podía pedirte y él no preguntó más. Tampoco es que se lo iba a pedir a Naruto o Gaara.

Tenía un excelente punto.

Dos días después y aunque en realidad ambos preferiríamos quedarnos en el barco de por vida regresamos a tierra firme. Naruto fue a recogernos para llevarnos a donde Gaara, el lugar donde habían planificado la celebración de nuestro matrimonio.

-Tenía razón y debes admitirlo- dijo Ino a modo de saludo.

-A veces no sé por qué eres mi mejor amigo- me dirigí a Naruto- no puedes guardar ningún secreto.

-Ya sabes amigo- se encogió de hombro- me gusta trasmitir buenas noticias.

-Propongo un juego- dijo Ino con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, sabía que no podía ser nada bueno- saquemos los trapos sucios al sol y digamos cada vez que alguno de nosotros pensó que este par sentía algo por el otro.

-No- chilló Sakura en respuestas- no vas a hacernos esto.

¿Les dije que amaba a Sakura? Mi esposa es lo mejor del mundo.

-Aguafiestas- dijo Ino retirándose a la cocina probablemente por alcohol.

-Podemos jugar al "yo nunca"- sonrió Temari- vamos chicos, son los primeros en casarse y aunque todos sospechamos aunque sea por un segundo que había algún sentimiento por ahí, con tanto escándalo por tu padre no hemos terminado de digerir la idea.

Sakura se tensó con la mención de su padre, obviamente a ninguno de los dos se nos había olvidado que ese era un tema que debíamos encarar pero al estar rodeado de amigos por un segundo quise volver a disfrutar de eso que teníamos en el barco: paz.

-Está bien- dijo Sakura sonriéndome con los ojos, ese era su claro mensaje de que debía dejar de estar tan preocupado.

-Yo nunca me he casado- dijo Ino para comenzar.

Sakura gruñó hacia ella cuando nos pasaron el shot de tequila. Ino iba a hacer que lo pagara por el resto de nuestras vidas si no admitía que ella siempre tuvo razón.

-Yo nunca he tenido relaciones sexuales- dijo Temari.

Hinata palideció de inmediato cuando cogió el shot de tequila, Ino no pude evitar abrir la boca en sorpresa pero cambió su expresión rápidamente y continuó para servirle uno a Naruto, cuando pasó por Gaara y éste no quiso ya no pudo fingir tan rápido.

-¿Qué?- dijo Gaara a la defensiva- ella es con la única que he querido estar desde antes de que saliéramos.

Todas las chicas lanzaron un suspiro alentador incluyendo a Temari que lo veía amorosamente.

-Yo nunca he consumido drogas- anunció Gaara

Sakura y yo aceptamos el shot de tequila y hasta Naruto nos miró sorprendidos.

-Quería saber cómo se sentía- dijo tímidamente Sakura- tenía 16 e hice que Sasuke probara conmigo.

Todos estallaron en carcajadas.

-Yo también, a los 15, curiosidad pura- se bebió uno Ino.

-A comienzos de este año- anunció Naruto brindando con Hinata mientras se bebían el shot.

-Dios, Gaara y yo somos unos inocentes al lado de ustedes- Temari estalló en risas y eso nos provocó la risa a los demás.

Todos estamos riendo pero Gaara recibe una llamada y se forma un silencio sepulcral por su expresión.

-Es tu padre- se dirige a Sakura- me han llamado para avisarme que él ha llegado con sus guardaespaldas, puedo hacer que los detengan por un rato para que escapen si desean.

Sakura me lanza una mirada de preocupación.

-Gracias, pero esto sucederá tarde o temprano- le doy una sonrisa a mi esposa- mejor ahora, ¿no?

Las preocupaciones de su cara se dispersan momentáneamente y me regresa la sonrisa.

Bajamos por el ascensor con las llaves del coche de Gaara, no me toma ni un segundo ver al padre de Sakura.

-Puede seguirnos con sus muchachos hasta mi apartamento- anuncio sin detenerme- supongo que no planea dar un espectáculo aquí.

Le abro la puerta a Sakura y una vez listos arranco automáticamente, tampoco es que planee esperar una respuesta. Un minuto después confirmo en el retrovisor que en efecto nos están siguiendo.

-Déjame hablar a solas con él primero- pide Sakura cuando abro la puerta del apartamento.

-Ni lo sueñes- respondo.

El padre de Sakura entra seguido de seis guardaespaldas, cuatro más de los que usualmente lleva, supongo que planea darme una paliza. No me importa en lo absoluto.

-¿Así que te has casado con el niñato no?- pregunta con odio a Sakura- Debí suponer que te escaparías esa noche pero pensé que eras inteligente.

-Lo suficiente para escapar- dijo cínicamente Sakura- ya sabes, soy la hija de mi madre, ¿no?

A mi suegro no le agrada al comentario y aprieta sus puños. Si cree que tendrá una oportunidad de tocarla con un dedo está malditamente equivocado.

-¿Sabes la cantidad de dinero que hemos perdido?- reclama mi suegro casi gritando- ¡Huiste para casarte con este imbécil!

-No sabía que los millones que tiene mi firma de abogados por todo el mundo fuera poco- anuncia mi padre sorprendiéndonos a todos al entrar.

-Uchiha- el padre de Sakura se calma y asiente desde su posición.

-Haruno- asiente de vuelta- no creo que quieras despreciar a mi firma cuando estoy seguro que la necesitas, a menos que creas que ciertos negocios que tus contadores no pueden explicar no necesiten a alguien que apele por ellos y francamente es un insulto que traigas a unos matones al apartamento de mi hijo.

El padre de Sakura no dice nada, que esté así de preocupado es francamente sorprendente. Me hace realmente preguntarme qué clase de cosas sabe mi padre de él.

-Tengo más negocios que atender- avisa mi suegro- pronto debemos encontrarnos para beber un café.

-Un buen ron mejor- mi padre sonríe- ahora somos familia, ¿no?

El padre de Sakura asiente y sale con sus guardaespaldas. Ahora estoy extra curioso de qué es lo que oculta para sentir miedo de mi padre. No es que mi padre sea la bondad personificada, pero el padre de Sakura es temido por muchos.

-¿Así que se han casado no?- pregunta aunque ambos sabemos que obviamente ya lo sabe.

-Sí- dice en voz baja Sakura, ella puede alzarle la voz a su padre pero frente al mío siempre ha sido tímida.

-Vamos, puedes llamarme por mi nombre, somos familia ahora- sonríe tan honestamente que juro que acaba de envejecer una década frente a mis ojos- aunque una invitación a la boda no los hubiera matado.

-Fue algo precipitado- me encojo de hombros.

Sakura se disculpa gentilmente para ir al tocador y ninguno de los dos se opone, obviamente ella quiere huir de la escena.

-¿Cómo descubriste todo?- pregunto.

-Ya sabes, tu hermano no quiso decir nada pero es muy difícil de que yo no pueda enterarme de algo- se encoje de hombros también- tenía alguien que me avisara para cuando regresaras.

-¿Debo suponer que esperas un agradecimiento por lo que has hecho?- la verdad, aunque me costara admitirlo, me había aligerado la situación con mi suegro.

-Sé que nunca te ha interesado mi dinero - suspira- pero de alguna forma puedo ayudarte, ¿no? Y también sé que no soy una de tus personas favoritas en el mundo, pero sigues siendo mi hijo y juro que Haruno se pudrirá en la cárcel si intenta arruinar tu relación con la chica.

Mi ceja se levanta en sorpresa, a pesar de tener una relación neutra parece que mi padre siempre se mantiene bien informado de todo.

-Me retiraré para que tu esposa pueda salir del baño o armará su propia habitación ahí- ríe a medias.

Antes de irse se gira a mí con una sonrisa vieja y cansada.

-Solo quiero que seas feliz hijo, es lo único que siempre he querido.

Asiento en respuesta y él se marcha. Creo que podría replantearme esa relación neutra de toda la vida con mi padre.

-Se ha ido- digo golpeando suavemente la puerta del baño.

Una preocupada Sakura sale y mira a los alrededores solo para asegurarse. Su desconfianza lastima un poquito mi ego.

-Se ha ido- reafirmo atrayéndola a mis brazos y permanecemos un buen rato abrazados.

Es simplemente perfecto, mi mejor amiga y esposa está en mis brazos, justo en lugar donde quiero que esté el resto de mi vida. Siempre que está cerca la vida es realmente agradable y digna de ser vivida.

-¿Y ahora?- dice elevando su mentón para poder verme- ¿qué hacemos?

-Bueno- susurro en su oreja- podemos cumplir todas las fantasías que he tenido en este apartamento contigo.

-Podemos comer primero porque muero de hambre, después podemos cumplir todas tus fantasías y las mías- me guiña un ojo.

Sonrío y ella me besa. Sí, este es el amor de mi vida.

La única persona a la que nunca puedo negarme.

Fin

* * *

><p>¿Les gustó? Espero leer sus comentarios y el próximo sábado subiré el epílogo :D<p> 


End file.
